Prejuicios vs Amor
by NatSkarecrow
Summary: Siglo XIV la vida esta llena de obstáculos, guerras, enfermedades ¿Podrás nuestras protagonistas dejar todo esto atrás para concentrarse en su futuro? Es un tema ya tocado en este foro y me gustaría compartir mi historia, espero les guste. Parejas: Jade W. y Tori V.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola soy nueva haciendo esto, espero les guste. Estoy enterada que hay una historia parecida y es que a mi siempre me ha encantado esta época de la historia así que a ver que pasa. Saludos._**

_Época Medieval:_

Era una noche más en el castillo Bodiam al Sur de Inglaterra, estaba todo tranquilo a pesar de la delicada situación en que se encontraba nuestro reino, el pueblo estaba bajo amenaza de invasión, claro que no podía importarme menos sin embargo mantener y proteger a nuestra gente es todo el trabajo que debemos hacer nosotros los de la nobleza ¿No? Aunque más bien lo que le pase a esa gente es deber de mis padres, el Rey Filip West y la Reina Aymer con esta última no tengo una relación nada sana a veces dan ganas de ahorcarla o que se ahogue en sus propias palabras "¿Porqué no puedes actuar como una princesa?" Que disgusto, afortunadamente tengo un aliado, mi hermano mayor Roger el primogénito, el próximo heredero al trono claro que no hay mejor candidato él es un modelo, el que todo el reino aprecia ya sea por su carisma o por sus innumerables visitas al pueblo ayudando a la gente en tod-Me interrumpieron−.

− ¿Por qué esa cara? Parece que acabas de presenciar un asesinato-Bromeó Roger-.

− Eso hubiese sido un espectáculo agradable pero desafortunadamente pensaba en tus viajes al pueblo, es una barbaridad ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? -Admití con algo de desprecio, esa gente me daba una clase de desconfianza-.

− Estoy tranquilo porque estamos aquí para ayudarles, sólo hago mi deber.-Claro, se tenía que dar a relucir el hombre perfecto.-

− Si, como digas yo lo único que espero es poder acabar de entrenarme y por fin salir a las batallas

− Aunque seas mejor que muchos caballeros nuestra madre jamás te dejará salir del reino a menos que sea para mudarte cuando te cases con un príncipe, que por cierto ¿Qué esperas? Estás por cumplir 18 ¿Acaso quieres acabar en un convento?

− No me interesa, planeo quedarme aquí toda la vida.-Y era verdad, nunca me ha interesado conocer a un caballero o noble sólo no me veo siendo sombra de alguien.

− Tendrás que enfrentarlo en algún momento, serías una buena reina si te lo propones.- ¿Acaso me estaba reclamando?

− Madre te ha plantado muchas ideas equivocadas Roger, deberías ser más firme.- Comenzaba a molestarme demasiado, soy de poca paciencia.

− Aahh.- Suspiró como recobrando la postura.- Deberías acompañarme mañana al pueblo, no es tan malo como crees podrías conocer a quienes nos hacen las herramientas los Maison.- Creo que Roger sí que le tenía cariño a esta gente.- O a la agradable familia española que cosecha nuestros alimentos, los Vega.

* * *

_Al fin he llegado del Molino que es donde se cosecha todo lo que sembramos, es algo cansado trabajar aquí todo el día pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis padres ellos tuvieron que trabajar mucho para poner en pie este negocio y hacerle florecer ._

_Me llamo Victoria Vega, mi apellido no es común para un lugar como Bodiam y es porque somos de descendencia española haciéndonos la estadía un poco más difícil ya que ha habido varios conflictos, nada grave pues no es una guerra es la simple avaricia de querer tener más tierras._

− _Tori estás algo distraída, no has probado ni bocado y ha sido un día largo.-Mi mamá siempre tan preocupada, la verdad yo sólo estaba exhausta. _

− _Sólo quiero descansar madre prefiero comer hasta la mañana, buenas noche._

_Me fui a mi habitación que está en la planta alta donde por cierto desde mi cama hay una vista hermosa se puede ver claramente el castillo, y es definitivamente la estructura más bella de todo el reino y claro así debe de ser, tiene metros y metros de altura está exactamente en un profundo lago se dice que está infestado de cocodrilos haciendo como única forma posible de entrar un puente gigantesco de madera que también es la única conexión que tiene con tierra, nunca he entrado y me encantaría hacerlo tal vez algún día convenza a mi padre de dejarme ir a entregar los alimentos y poder ver esa maravilla desde adentro, no me imagino que se sentiría vivir en un lugar así pero no debo tener ese tipo de pensamientos ya que al fin al cabo estoy comprometida, con el hijo de un socio de mi papá ya sólo esperamos que o cumpla los 18 para casarme, no me emociona para nada la idea de hecho no quiero pero es algo que no me toca decidir ni mucho menos oponerme así es como las cosas deben pasar, en fin creo que tengo que descansar mañana hay mucho trabajo que hacer. _


	2. Chapter 2

Odio levantarme tan temprano si no fuera porque tengo mi entrenamiento, amo mi entrenamiento de combate sé que es algo inútil que lo practique porque mis padres no me dejarán nunca ponerlo en práctica igualmente vale la pena.

− Señorita Jadelyn ¿Qué tal amaneció hoy?-Me preguntaba cada gente de servicio que me encontraba camino al comedor, es verdaderamente fastidioso.

− Al fin se te ocurre bajar, deberías saber que ese no es buen comportamiento.

− Buenos días madre.-Dije ignorando su comentario.

− Madre déjala en paz, a partir de hoy empezará su labor como debe de ser, ha prometido acompañarme hoy al pueblo. –Demonios, había olvidado ese horrible detalle creí que al discutir con él lo olvidaría.

− Si, sobre eso que lástima pero olvide que tenía entrenamiento hoy.

− No señorita, iras con tu hermano o no volverás a tener combate jamás bien sabes que no te sirve nada

− ¡Basta!- Interrumpió Roger. – Puedo irme al pueblo un poco tarde y así ella puede ir a su entrenamiento en paz, no hay necesidad de discusiones.

De ahí el desayuno pasó demasiado rápido, me fui a mi entrenamiento y hoy tocaba espadas evidentemente de mis favoritos ya que ahí demuestras que tan hábil eres.

− ¿Ya lista Jadelyn?- Mi entrenador y principal jefe de nuestro ejército, él me agrada ya que no me trata como una inútil ni como una princesa.

− Sabes que nací lista.-Dicho esto aventó hacia mí una espada.

− Entonces no necesitamos calentar.-Empezamos a luchar nada fácil, no contra él afortunadamente me enseñó bien cada tajada cada intento de derrotarme siempre podía defenderme y en pocas ocasiones atacar, la pelea se torno intensa y estaba durando ya demasiado lo supe porque nos empezaron a rodear unos soldados principiantes a los cuales vencería sin chistar y porque me estaba cansado ya pero si antes no quería rendirme ahora muchos menos no dejaría que me pusiera en ridículo, no a mí así que apreté el ritmo empecé a atacar más rápido bloqueando todos sus ataques hasta que al fin pude tirarle su espada, ganar es definitivamente la mejor sensación.

− Has mejorado mucho, estaría encantado de llevarte a combate

− Y sabes que a mí me encantaría pero jamás me dejarían, bueno fue un placer_ tengo cosas que hacer.- Le dije despidiéndome. Fui a ducharme para poder ir a la dichosa visita, no tenía nada de ganas pero así podría librarme de mi madre por un rato hasta creo que puede ser divertido no sé nada de esa gente sólo que me alimenta y puedo hacer con ellos lo que me plazca. Mi hermano estaba ya esperándome en la entra del castillo con mi caballo y el montado en el suyo.

− ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a ir así sin ningún guardia?

− Claro, la gente no muerda Jadelyn o bueno no siempre.-Odio que bromee con algo que odio, igual partimos de ahí. Al poco rato llegamos al pueblo, lo primero fue pasearnos por el centro saludando a toda la gente bueno Roger yo me dedicaba a mirar, a él se le notaba la vocación siempre tan servicial viendo en que puede ayudar a la gente, lo que le hace falta, suerte para mis padres que si quiera uno de nosotros salió salvable.

− Vamos, ya es algo tarde y quiero que conozcas a una familia especial para mí.-Dijo montándose a su caballo, hice lo mismo y partimos. Llegamos a la última colina del reino, más alta que las demás ahí se encontraba una casa grande pero modesta.

* * *

_Hoy afortunadamente no había mucho que hacer en el molino, llegue temprano a casa justo a tiempo para ayudar a mi madre a hacer la cena entonces escuchamos que alguien llegaba a nuestra propiedad, para sorpresa nuestra eran nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Roger pero lo más sorprendente era quien venía con él, su hermana la princesa Jadelyn ella nunca había salido del castillo y esto causaba que dijeran muchos rumores de ella que si era deforme, que si tenía problemas para socializar bueno eran muchos pero al verla pude descartar todos esos rumores al igual que todo el pueblo me imagino, ya que tuvieron que pasar por ahí para llegar hasta aquí en fin era una chica más o menos de mi edad, no sé cómo pudieron inventar que tenía problemas con su físico, yo la veía bien de hecho se me hizo una mujer muy hermosa. Nos acercamos mi madre y yo para encontrarnos con ellos._

− _Buenas tardes Señora Vega y, señorita.-Saludó amablemente el príncipe- Vengo a presentarles a mi querida hermana la princesa Jadelyn._

− _Es todo un placer princesa.-Mi madre y yo hicimos una pequeña reverencia, ella sólo se limitó a sonreír._

− _Venimos a visitarles para agradecer su gran trabajo que realizan aquí y también por su puesto si no hay algo en que podamos servirles…-Preguntó el príncipe, amable como siempre yo me sentía incomoda, la princesa no deja de mirarme como si hubiese hecho algo malo._

− _Para nosotros es todo un placer servirles no tiene que agradecer, han hecho mucho por nosotros.-Mi madre y el príncipe eran los únicos que mantenían la conversación, nosotras parecíamos estar ahí sólo por obligación. La princesa se me hizo algo antipática porque por más que el príncipe intentaba integrarla esta no se dejaba y lo ignoraba._

− _Nosotros nos retiramos, ha sido todo un placer visitarles…_

− _¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-La princesa interrumpió a su hermano dirigiéndose a nosotras y al fin escuchando su voz, tiene una voz fuerte es casi como si te obligará a prestarle atención, al igual que ella tiene una bella voz._

− _Selene Vega.-Contestó mi madre._

− _Me llamo Victoria.-Contesté tan rápido que apenas si yo pude entenderme, ella es algo intimidante debo admitirlo._

− _Mi hermano habla bien de ustedes, tiene razón.- ¿Acababa de alagarnos? Corrección ella y su hermano nos alagaban.- Encantada de conocerles._

_Y sin más que unas cuantas palabras de despedida del príncipe partieron, dejando por lo menos en mí una muy agradable sensación._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, de nuevo aquí pues gracias por los follows y eso, en respuesta a la Review que bien que te esté gustando gracias, y lo que pasa es que ya tengo varios capítulos hechos pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante los haré más largos.**

**Los personajes de Victorious no pertencen.**

Regresando al fin al castillo mi hermano y yo cenamos solos porque nuestros padres estaban en una reunión o algo parecido ya mañana le restregaré en la cara a mi madre que puedo ser buena "princesa". Terminando fui hasta mi habitación que está situada en una torre frontal.

Ir al pueblo no fue agradable toda esa gente intentado sorprenderte o que te agraden para después aprovecharse de eso y pedirte algún favor, como si no nos diéramos cuenta, a mi hermano parece gustarle que lo usen o simplemente lo ignora igual es su problema ni que hacerle, todo iba de mal en peor hasta que llegamos con la última familia de nuestro recorrido, los Vega, aunque solamente conocí a la madre e hija sentí que esa familia tenía algo en particular algo que me llamaba la atención no sabía exactamente qué y eso me tenía nerviosa, nunca dije una palabra pero cuando estábamos con ellas me surgió la necesidad de preguntarles sus nombres, en especial a _ella_, Victoria a simple vista se podía ver como finge ser feliz pero puedo notar cómo está incomoda o simplemente estaba nerviosa porque estábamos ahí y es muy razonable ya que puede cometer cualquier error y podríamos hacer que le corten la cabeza claro que eso jamás pasará, _ yo no dejaría que pasara _puesto que quería conocerla mejor, despertó en mi esa curiosidad de saber que le pasa porqué fingir ser feliz si según su madre no les falta nada.

− ¿Se puede?- Preguntó mi hermano desde la puerta.

− No, pero me da curiosidad saber que se te ofrece.

− ¿Estás enojada porqué te obligue a ir verdad? No dijiste nada durante la cena.-Dijo en un tono algo triste.

− Sólo estoy cansada, pero si debo admitir que no me agradó mucho el paseo, la gente es muy extraña.

− Eres muy egoísta, sólo no estás acostumbrada tal vez si

− ¿Qué sabes de Victoria?- Lo interrumpí.

− ¿Vega?-Asentí- Pues que tiene una hermana muy linda por cierto.- ¿Más que Victoria? Eso tendría que verse… Digo es que ella no es nada fea.- Trabajo con su familia cosechando y eso es extraño considerando que no es un trabajo de mujeres, supongo que en estos tiempos ya nada es como debería de ser ¿No crees Jadelyn?- Dijo obviamente refiriéndose a mi gusto por el combate.

− Pues yo opino que si le gusta está bien que lo haga.

− ¿La estás defendiendo?

− Me estoy defendiendo a mi ¿No acabas de decir que soy muy egoísta? No te contradigas Roger.- Me desespera que siempre me cuestione cuando ni si quiera sabe lo él dice.

− Bueno te dejo a solas porque estás algo malhumorada, perdón por obligarte a ir conmigo no volverá a pa…

− ¿Cuándo volverás a ir? Puedo acompañarte si quieres.- Lo interrumpí, de veras que quería conocer más a Victoria y yendo a esas horribles visitas sería la única manera de lograrlo.

− Vaya después de todo no te desagrado tanto… Pues veré que puedo hacer e iremos lo más pronto posible, en unos días supongo te avisaré. Y se fue, sin decirme nada de nada y dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Intenté dormir pero sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en cómo podría conocerla mejor, de visita en visita terminaría de conocerla en unos años y eso es mucho, no estaba dispuesta a esperar… ¿En serio era necesario ir con mi hermano? Sabía cuidarme sola, podría ir en cuanto se me ocurra una idea para conocerla y sin la necesidad de molestar a Roger. Tenía unas cuantas ideas, todas sonaban bastante fáciles pero sabía que no era así pues en la noche todo parece posible pero hablarle a alguien que hasta hace unas horas no sabias de su existencia y pretender conocerle y hacerte su cercano no es nada sencillo, lo consultaré con Morfeo él sabrá que hacer.

_Me desperté muy contenta por lo que había pasado ayer antes de oscurecer, pocas veces la gente noble te alaga o te pregunta tu nombre y ayer me pasó las dos cosas y por dos nobles, después de meditarlo toda la noche la princesa no me desagradó tanto ni se me hizo antipática seguro tiene sus razones para no ser tan emotiva sólo somos unas desconocidas e interiormente_ _quería cambiar eso, tiene una mirada intensa si es verdad que los ojos son la ventana del alma ella debe tener un alma gigantesca digna de ser vista sólo tienes que cruzar esa gigantesca barrera de desconfianza que se ve que tiene a su alrededor, prometo que si se vuelve a aparecer por acá dejaré mis nervios a un lado e intentaré tener una conversación con ella. Dejé de fantasear con una supuesta charla con la princesa, desechando todo pensamiento ya que sabía que si seguía así cavia la posibilidad de que me decepcionara si no pasaba, si no se presentaba la ocasión para conocerle ¿Qué tal si no regresaba ya al pueblo? Para alguien como yo es prácticamente imposible entrar al castillo y aún más imposible pedir a hablar con la princesa, dicho esto me dispuse a salir a trabajar cuando de repente vi un corcel entrar a nuestra propiedad, era su corcel y era ella galopándolo solamente como una experta puede hacerlo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, vengo a por aquí a actualizar con nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, favs, follows y todo eso en verdad son muy apreciables. Ya al fin hice los capítulos más largos, si así está bien o les gustarían más largos me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber.**

**luzefragilistico: Oh que bella carrera escogiste y que aventada.**

**Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen y todo eso. Gracias por leer a todos. **

* * *

Pasé toda la noche pensando de qué manera podía conocer mejor a Victoria y justo antes de caer dormida me llegó un pensamiento con la respuesta, una obra de teatro… Sé que ella no es de clase muy alta por lo cual dudo que ya haya ido a una y a mí en lo personal me gustan mucho, es una buena idea, nos la pasaríamos bien. A la mañana siguiente aún tenía la idea de la obra de teatro pero ya con más inseguridades ¿Y si no aceptaba? ¿Y si no podía? Si fuera otra persona incluso de mi familia no me estaría tomando estas molestias de pensar en todo, pero no es así es _ella_, una chica que me interesa conocer y lo haría lo mejor posible. Había otro inconveniente ¿Cómo voy a escapar del castillo? Sé que les alegrará que esté "interactuando" con el pueblo pero no les voy a dar el gusto de regocijarse así que les inventaré cualquier cosa y si no me creen simplemente les ignoraré. Partí del castillo temprano, demasiado para mi gusto pero vaya a saber Dios a qué hora esa mujer trabaja o se va.

Hay demasiado movimiento en el pueblo a esta hora, a veces odio mi vida y otras veces también pero no tanto pero en este momento agradezco no tener que trabajar admiro a Victoria. Me costó un poco hallar de nuevo su casa pues no había puesto mucha atención en el camino por andar pensando cómo debía empezar una conversación y luego pedirle que me acompañe a una obra de teatro, eso es un paso grande y apresurado pero no hay tiempo. Llegue al fin y la veo en su puerta, creo que llegue justo a tiempo, se queda ahí parada observando mientras me acerco, no se lo debía esperar.

− Buenos días Princesa.- Vaya al fin habla.

− Buenos días ¿Me parecía o ya te ibas?

− Ya me iba a trabajar, suerte que me he tardado y he podido verle de nuevo.- Así que yo no estaba tan loca, el querer conocernos es mutuo eh.

− Claro ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?

− Si claro su alteza.-Dicho esto bajo de mi caballo, y entramos a su casa.

− Disculpe ¿Se le ofrece algo de beber?

− No.-Dije sentándome- De hecho venía a preguntarte… A preguntarles a ti y a tu familia si no se les ofrecía nada.-No sabía cómo empezar, era la primera vez que cruzábamos más de tres palabras.

− Ahm no, muchas gracias pero hasta hace poco menos de 24 horas vino con el Príncipe y no creo que pueda ofrecerse algo en tan poco tiempo.-Dijo algo divertida, bueno si quiera tiene la confianza para bromear conmigo.

− Sí, me imagino pero ya sabes tengo que cumplir mi deber y me obligan a hacer esto.-Dije levantándome.

− Oh ya veo.- Dijo algo ¿Triste? Qué raro

− ¿A qué te dedicas exactamente Victoria?- Suelto sin más.

− P-Pues trabajo en el molino, es de mi familia así que mi trabajo no es tan duro más que nada superviso toda las cosechas y bueno, ayudo en lo que haga falta.

− Interesante ¿Así que es negocio familiar ah?

− Así es

− Eso significa que puedes pedir un rato libre cuando sea ¿No?

− Nunca lo he hecho, no he tenido la necesidad así que…

− ¿Entonces?- Pregunto impaciente, nadie había pedido explicaciones ¿O sí?

− S-sí, supongo que sí puedo pedirlo

− Claro ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a una obra de teatro? Me pareciste agradable ayer así que ¿Por qué no?

− N-nunca he ido a una y pues…

− Bueno siempre hay una primera vez ¿Qué dices?- La interrumpo antes de que empiece con sus explicaciones y antes de que me saque de quicio y me arrepienta de estar haciendo esto.

− Si me agradaría mucho Princesa pero, sé que a esas obras se va a elegante y bueno… Yo no tengo un vestido.- Rayos, yo no había pensado en eso ¡Pero por favor soy la hija del Rey!

− No hay ningún problema te puedo conseguir uno.-Dije ya dirigiéndome a mi caballo para retirarme.

− Muchas gracias, en serio.

− Te mandaré a avisar la fecha en el transcurso de estos días Victoria

− Puede llamarme Tori.- Lindo gesto, estaba a punto de retirarme cuando escucho unos gritos.

− ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡¿Por qué no has llegado aún al Moli.- Se calla al verme.

− Padre ella es la Princesa…- La interrumpe el Señor Vega al parecer

− Mucho gusto Princesa soy Elliot Vega, disculpe hace uno momento que.- Ahora interrumpo yo, demasiada platica.

− Si no importa, ya me iba de todas formas.- A él no era a quien debía agradarle así que daba igual como le hablara, ahora dirigiéndome a Victoria o bueno _Tori._

− _Tori, _fue un placer conocerte, como te decía mandaré a avisarte la fecha y de nuevo no te preocupes por la vestimenta que todo está cubierto.-Se sonroja, y era obvio no a cualquiera le hablo así y lo acababa de presenciar con su propio padre.

− De nuevo muchas gracias Princesa Jadelyn.

− Puedes llamarme Jade, hasta entonces.-Subo a mi caballo y me retiro sin más, feliz por qué al fin y al cabo conseguí lo que quería, como siempre.

_Lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas me tiene muy distraída en el trabajo, vaya que nada de eso me lo esperaba, estaba justamente pensado en ella y apareció ahí frente a mi casa hablándome algo mandona pero con naturalidad y confianza a pesar de eso yo estaba muy nerviosa como ya lo he dicho antes que un noble te hable así es mucho privilegio, me hizo sentir muy alagada el hecho que ella misma viniera a proponerme lo de la obra siendo que fácilmente pudo mandar a un vocero real o algo parecido, me siento en serio muy emocionada pues de alguna manera leyó mis pensamientos. Ya entrada la tarde regresé a mi casa, no había hablado con mi papá desde que ella, Jade, fue un poco grosera con él creo que estaba algo confundido pensaba que había hecho algo mal porque el príncipe Roger jamás nos ha hablado así y es comprensible que mi padre ande raro si en verdad molestó a la Jade ella podría mandarlo a matar sin chistar y en un segundo._

− _Cuéntame una vez más como fue que te involucraste en la nobleza Victoria.- Mi hermana mayor seguía insistiendo que algo había hecho en secreto para lograr que me invitaron a una obra de teatro de ese nivel._

− _Ya basta Trina, nos lo ha contado por lo menos cinco veces en lo que va de la cena.-Mi papá sí que estaba irritado._

− _Sólo quiero saber que hizo, por más que lo cuente algo debe esconder esas cosas no pasan nada más porque si_

− _Pues tu hermana les agrado y ya, no hay porque seguir discutiendo_

− _ ¿Ella agradarles? Por favor si es una simple.-Y ahí empezaron a discutir, la verdad es que yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y demasiado feliz como para poder defenderme si quiera, sin decir nada sólo subí a mi habitación._

_Aún pasó un buen rato para que se dejarán de escuchar los cubiertos y los gritos de mi familia, hoy era uno de esos días donde te pasan cosas tan buenas que no quieres dormir porque piensas que al despertar te darás cuenta que todo no fue más que un sueño aunque yo por más que me pellizcara todo seguía pareciendo real, trate de convencerme cambiando de pensamientos para poder dormir así que sólo volteé hacia mi ventana, observando el majestuoso castillo y preguntándome "¿Qué estará haciendo Jade?" ._

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que visité a Tori, decidí que la obra sería una tragi-comedia como no sé cuáles son sus gustos pues esa podría gustarle o eso espero. Apenas ayer mande a tomarle las medidas para poder hacerle su vestido le debe llegar en el transcurso de hoy, me gustaría estar ahí para ver su cara cuando se lo entreguen pero eso sería demasiado entrometido y no quería parecer desesperada tampoco aunque debo admitir que espero con ansias la obra, sé que ya es mañana pero estoy algo ansiosa por ver como sale todo, en serio espero agradarle claro que si después no quiere hablarme me da igual pero jamás nadie haría algo así por ella espero le quede claro.

Entre otros temas que no tengan que ver con Victoria, en estos tiempos el reino está muy delicado apenas escuché discutir a mi padre con algunos generales o algunos hombres importantes que prácticamente tenemos la guerra encima, lo único que eso me trae a la cabeza es que yo quiero luchar también. No tenemos suficientes caballeros como para una guerra, o si quiera una invasión apenas si tenemos hombres para cuidar el palacio y evitar un poco el vandalismo que afortunadamente no es mucho por el bueno gobierno que tenemos, hay buena economía y en lo que cabe es bueno el comercio pero todo eso se derrumbaría en caso de invasión o guerra, empezaría la pobreza y el hambre porque todos sabemos que un ejército necesita comida para poder ser eficiente, la comida necesita transporte para llegar al frente, se necesita gente ahí es cuando planeo por fin convencer a mi padre de que me deje salir a combate, no hay manera de que se niegue, con tanta necesidad.

_He estado trabajando un poco de más estos últimos días para poder conseguir ese permiso que Jade me pidió y es que estoy muy emocionada por ir, ya quiero que sea mañana, ver mi primera obra de teatro con una agradable compañía no podría ser mejor. Apenas ayer vinieron unos trabajadores del castillo para tomarme las medidas para el vestido que usaré ese día, me sentí muy bien fue divertido y un lindo detalle de Jade. Al llegar a mi casa supe que había llegado mi vestido, era una caja muy grande lo primero que vi era una crinolina grande pero no demasiado así que no será difícil de llevar, el vestido es hermoso es de color verde olivo con unas partes negras en los costados del corset, y al final donde las mangas empiezan a colgar, la falda tan larga que al caminar es probable que arrastre, al probármelo me di cuenta que es bastante cómodo y como no si estaba hecho a mi medida, sólo para mí y eso sólo logro llenarme más de emoción (si es que eso era posible)_ _ hoy definitivamente dormir más temprano para que la noche pase como rayo, ya quiero ver la obra, ya quiero estar con ella._

_A la mañana siguiente desperté más temprano de lo que de costumbre para tener más tiempo para arreglarme. Ya vestida y casi terminada de arreglar entró mi prometido, que raro no lo esperaba y por lo regular avisa._

− _Hola oí que vas a salir ¿Es eso cierto Victoria?- Creo que estaba algo molesto, igual nada puede arruinar mi día._

− _Sí, así es Robert._

− _Bien y ¿A dónde vamos?_

− _¿Vamos?_

− _Sí, para tu información soy tu prometido y si haces algo tengo el derecho a entrometerme si así lo quiero.- Bien si estaba enojado, pero está era mi oportunidad de conocer a Jade y no dejaría que alguien que ni si quiera me importa me lo arruine._

− _Pues para que sepas el prometido no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí, no hasta que sea mi esposo, el que decide por mí en este momento es mi padre y él ya me dejó ir, así que me si te puedo pedir que seas muy amable y te retires.-Le dije ya enojada ¿Qué se cree?_

− _Hablaré con tu padre si es necesario y le diré que cancelaré la boda si no haces lo que te digo ¿Segura que quieres causar eso Victoria? No te conviene._

− _¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Tan sólo saldré un rato no por días, además no es con ningún hombre no tienes por qué preocuparte._

− _Igual no estás haciendo lo que te digo, voy contigo o no vas._

Me puse un vestido largo con poca crinolina, es de color negro con un poco de color carmín y al fin había llegado la hora de mi salida con Vega. Espero todo salga bien, no me arreglé tanto para nada ni me preocupe en vano, voy en un carruaje camino a su casa y creo que vamos algo temprano porque la obra es por la noche y aún ni si quiera ha empezado el atardecer pero entre más pronto llegue y la vea será mejor.

Nos detenemos en frente de su casa, se bajan para llamarle, espero esté lista. Ya se tardaron bastante, al fin ahí viene mi chofer y parece que no trae buenas noticas pues claro siempre que algo puede salir mal, va a salir mal.

− Lo siento Princesa la señorita Vega no va a poder venir.- Perfecto…

− ¿Y eso cómo por qué?

− Pues me parece que su prometido no la ha dejado venir.- Ese perfecto idiota ¿Qué se cree? No me he arriesgado para que un estúpido venga y me arruine mis planes ¿Cómo se atreve? Pero me va a escuchar. Me bajo bastante enojada del carruaje y camino rápidamente hasta su casa. Si antes mis modelas eran algo moderados creo que ahora serán nulos.

− ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- Tori estaba sentada en una silla llorando, así que además la hace llorar, perfecto peor para él.

− ¿Quién es usted y por qué entra así a mi casa?

− Aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo, además esta casa no es suya que yo sepa.

− Pero es de mi prometida por lo tanto es mía ¿Quién demonios eres?

− Ya que veo que nadie me ha prestado como debe de ser.-Dije mirando a mi chofer.- Pues soy la princesa Jadelyn y no permitiré que me hable de la manera que lo ha estado haciendo Señor…

− R-Robert, disculpe no sabía de quién se trataba yo sólo estaba intentando proteger lo mío y me exsal…

− Ella aún no es de su propiedad para que lo sepa ahora si me disculpa me la llevaré a una obra de teatro, Tori ven, vámonos.- Se levanta de su silla y camina hacia mí pero cuando pasa a lado de Robert este la toma bruscamente del brazo y le dice algo al oído y a juzgar por la cara de Tori la amenazó y claro que no me iba a quedar callada.

− ¿Qué le dijiste?

− Disculpe pero no es de su incumbencia lo que yo le diga a MI prometida.- Aparte insolente cómo se atreve.

− Si yo te lo pregunto tú me contestas, no te importa si es de mi incumbencia o no-Se quedó callado- No escucho tu respuesta y si no contestas más te vale que te atengas a las consecuencias.

− Jade sólo vámonos, no vale la pena que pierdas tu tiempo.- Ahora Tori lo defiende, bueno mejor así de seguir así haré que le corten la cabeza. Lo dejamos con la palabra en la boca, no dirigimos hacia el carruaje, el vestido le sentaba muy bien no le había puesto atención por discutir, se arregló bien.

Salimos como alma que lleva el diablo porque ahora si ya era tarde, ella estaba algo ida no nos habíamos hablado en todo lo que iba del camino entiendo que estuviera triste o preocupada pues parecía que lo que sea que le haya dicho el tipejo eso si la había afectado, y estuve a punto de regañarle sobre su comportamiento y que se dejara llevar por sus emociones tan fácilmente, pero su cara aún con rastros de lagrimas me detuvo y mejor así porque yo también estaba enojada creo que sólo lo hubiera empeorado más incluso puede ser que ya no quiera verme. Me partía verla así bueno no tanto así sólo no sé, no me agradaba, muchas veces hasta disfrutaba ver la desdicha de los demás pero con ella no era el caso, yo la quiero dentro de mi vida y burlándome o disfrutando de su tristeza jamás pasaría. Ya casi llegamos y ella parece igual de inconsolable ¡DIOS! ¿Qué hago?

− Espero te guste la obra, escogí una tragi-comedia, como no sabía cual género te gustaba…-Si, no se me ocurrió nada mejor pero estaba empezando a desesperarme.

− Ni yo sé que género me gusta.- Me sonrió- Pero si a ti te gusta, me imagino que debe ser bueno- Así me gusta, flojita y cooperando.

− Sólo disfruta y olvida lo que te dijo ese tarado.-Aparto su vista de la mía, perfecto lo arruiné.

− Es sólo que él es mi prometido ¿Sabe?- Por supuesto que lo sabía, el tipo no se cansaba de repetirlo, como si la estuviera marcando como suya, como si se la fuera a quitar… No estaría mal, la trataría mejor que él eso seguro ¿Pero porqué pienso en eso?

− Si, lo dejó bastante claro.-Entonces me solté- No debes dejar que te trate así, no lo mereces debes darte un valor Victoria

− No todas somos princesas que tenemos el futuro asegurado, no es tan fácil si tú vida depende de él.-Me interrumpió enojada, dejaré de insistir.

− Si, como digas. Bajemos, ya llegamos.

No quería pelearme con ella, no tan pronto tal vez tiene razón no debe ser fácil pero vamos ni que fuera tan grave, ya le pediré disculpas luego ahora por lo visto está muy entretenida con el teatro.

_Estaba enojada con todos, no sé porque me desquité con Jade ella ha sido muy buena conmigo, me defendió de Robert y son pocas las personas que se le han enfrentado debido al poder que tiene. Iba a pedirle perdón pero al entrar al teatro quedé sorprendida, todo estaba tan lleno de lujos, sinceramente dudé que en mi vida iba a ver algo parecido así que me dediqué a conservar cada detalle en mi memoria_ _ya que si Jade se enojaba lo suficiente dudo que me vuelva traer o si quiera a dirigirme la palabra, no me aguante así que llamé su atención en medio de la obra._

− _Mmjm Jade, hey.-Volteo algo desconcertada._

− _¿Qué pasa?_

− _Si bueno, quiero pedirte disculpas y-yo no debí hablarte así, por favor perdóname.-En serio estaba arrepentida._

− _Al contrario perdóname a mí, nunca debí tocas el tema.- Me sonrió amablemente, debo admitirlo tiene una sonrisa muy linda.- ¿Entonces estamos bien?-Me preguntó._

− _Claro que si.-No dudé en devolverle la sonrisa, me estaba pasando algo, y algo raro._

− _Hey Tori, la obra.-Llamó mi atención creo que notó que estaba más atenta a ella que a la obra._

_Íbamos saliendo ya del teatro y la obra estuvo maravillosa, me hizo reír bastante sentía todavía la emoción no sé exactamente de qué pero me sentía bien, agradezco a Jade que me permita vivir esto, no sé cómo podré pagárselo. _

− _Victoria ¿Ya lista para irnos?_

− _Tori por favor, ya te había dicho…_

− _Si, disculpa.-Me sonríe, y otra vez no puedo evitar sonreírle y quedarme pasmada por un momento-¿Entonces?_

− _Sí, bueno ojalá no tuviera que irme, es una increíble velada.-Le contesto sinceramente._

− _Pues no tienes que, podemos ir a cenar o algún otro lado._

− _No, no creo que sea lo correcto, ya sabes mañana tengo trabajo y bueno si quiero que me dejen salir de vez en cuando tengo que cumplir._

− _Bueno de ser así, creo que no queda de otra más que la damicela vuelva a su casa.-Bromea conmigo, no puedo creer que la gente hable tantas cosas malas de ella, si tan sólo se detuvieran a conocerla un poco._

_Llegamos a mi casa, que corto parece el camino cuando tienes una agradable compañía, quisiera volver a verla pero eso ya no queda en mí no quiero parecer interesado o algo por el estilo._

− _Ha sido un placer tener su compañía Tori._

− _Digo lo mismo, Jade eres muy amable, en serio muchas gracias no sé como podré agradecerte y…_

− _¿Qué tal aceptándome otra salida?-Me interrumpió, y que forma._

− _Bueno tendré que esforzarme por lograr ese permiso pero creo que te lo debo…-Me sonríe algo ¿Victoriosa? Si parece que sí, le gusta tener todo bajo control._

− _Hasta entonces Tori.-Cierran la puerta de su carruaje y se retiran. No sé si podré dormir bien esta noche._


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Qué hay? Gracias por sus reviews me hacen feliz, he aquí nuevo capítulo disculpen si ahora me tardo más en actualizar pero ya saben escuela, capítulos más largos blah blah haha. Muchos datos y detalles son ciertos, así como por ejemplo el castillo si existe y varias cositas porque por ustedes me pongo a investigar (: . Gracias por leer y espero les guste... Sin más ¡Tará!**

**Los personajes de Victorious no pertenecen.**

**XO.**

La noche en compañía de Victoria fue muy agradable, ver o mejor dicho contemplar cada una de sus expresiones durante la obra, de cierta manera asustaba porque prefería verla a ella que a la obra, debo tener mucho sueño estoy diciendo cosas sin ningún sentido o debe ser la impresión de conocer a alguien nuevo. En fin llegué al castillo muerta de hambre, sin si quiera avisar de mi presencia me senté a cenar a ya altas horas de la noche.

− ¿A dónde demonios fuiste y sin avisar?- ¿Qué mejor forma de arruinar mi día que mi madre regañándome? Ya había tenido suficiente con el prometido de Victoria.

− A ninguna parte.

− ¿Es cierto lo que se anda comentando Jadelyn?

− ¿El qué?

− Que te andas juntando con pueblerinos, ya te he dicho que si quieres amistades podemos visitar otro reino cercano en alguno podrías encontrar a un perfecto prospecto y convertirte en una reina como yo.

− ¿Cómo tú? Antes prefiero tirarme al lago gracias.

− Debería darte vergüenza hablarme así, insolente como ellos.

− Ni mi padre ni mi hermano te permiten hablar así del pueblo así que por favor evita ese tipo de comentarios.- La verdad es que no importaba como les hablara a esa gente, pero de pensar que entre ellos se encontraba la familia de Victoria me irritaba un poco.

− Pero ellos no están aquí, así que por favor no vuelvas a ver a esa insignificante gente que sólo te lava el cerebro.

− Disculpa ¿Cómo los llamaste?

− ¡Insignificante!

− No los vuelvas a llamar así, que gracias a ellos tenemos todo esto.-Era obvio que me refería a mi cena gracias a los Vega… Los demás pueden cuidarse solos.

− Mírate como te han cambiado hasta apenas unos días los despreciabas tanto o incluso más que yo, pero es mi culpa te dije que debías conocer al pueblo no que debías convivir e involucrarte con ellos.

− Ya basta.- Odio que tenga razón, yo no quería saber nada de esa gente pero tenía que aparecer esa señorita de tez morena, me hace quedar en ridículo. Mi madre siguió vociferando por un buen rato pero ya había escuchado suficiente. Ya en mi habitación no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho mi madre, como pude cambiar tanto y por una persona que acaba de conocer. Ya estoy dudando seriamente en volver a ver a Tori no sería un gran sacrificio ni que fueran años de amistad perdidos pero no quería hacerlo, tengo una sensación raro de querer mostrarle todo lo que ella en su vida cotidiana no puede experimentar.

− Hola Jadelyn.

− Roger

− ¿Todo bien? Los gritos de mamá y tuyos debieron escucharse en todo el reino.-Tal vez él sepa que hacer.- ¿Es cierto Jadelyn? ¿Saliste del castillo para encontrarte con el pueblo tu sola? Creo que abrí las puertas del infierno.

− Cállate, es lo que todos ustedes querían yo sólo les di el gusto

− Si claro, te conozco de ayer ¿Hubo algo que te llamó la atención? ¿O alguien?

− Ya no importa, no pienso regresar.

− ¿Y cómo es él? No puedo creer que te doblaras tan pronto.- ¿Él? Tiene conclusiones muy aceleradas.

− Basta Roger

− Entonces di en el clavo, vamos no dejes que mamá te lo arruine, nunca te fijaste en nadie y ahora que lo tienes bueno… Deberías al menos intentarlo.-Eso me cayó como un balde de agua helada, no podía ser eso ¡Por Dios! Ambas somos chicas.

− Bueno ya que no dices gran cosa te dejo sola, si tienes ganas hablamos mañana.

− Mejor así.

No, no era mejor así ahora me quedaría yo sólo con mis pensamientos, no puede ser eso posible lo único que podría provocar es que me ejecutaran, que la ejecutaran a ella además está comprometida… Si, si me había fijado en ella pues nunca me había pasado nada igual pero por más privilegios que goce no me exenta del castigo que conlleva esto. Definitivamente no debo verla más, tal vez sea la manera de curar esto, por otra parte no me molestaría intentar algo sé que es imposible que esta locura se pueda repetir y que ella sienta lo mismo.

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida pero me desperté algo alterada gracias a mi sueño, sólo recuerdo haber confesado lo que sentía por Victoria y la siguiente imagen es yo siendo colgada hasta la muerte, lo peor de todo esto es que no tiene eso mucho de fantasía y conociéndome estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, en cualquier arranque de ira mío podría soltarlo. Hasta apenas unas horas estaba decidida de no verla más, si deberás me importaba no la podría en riesgo pero nadie tiene porque enterarse ¿Cierto? No creo que sea tan difícil vivir en una de esas tragedias que he visto en tantas obras teatrales.

Jamás había estado tan distraída en el entrenamiento de combate, ni tan desconcentrada pero debía planear perfectamente mi siguiente movimiento con Tori, si no quiero que ni ella ni nadie sospeche lo peor de todo es que hasta ahora no tenía nada, otra obra sería demasiado rutinaria, había pensado incluso invitarla al castillo pero solo la torturaría al tener que aguantar a mi madre o invitarla a una clase combate, igual no sé si le guste… Así que finalmente me decidí por un concierto, si le gustó la obra puede que el resto del arte también. Estuve pensando una forma de avisarle, no podía estar yendo a su casa prácticamente diario, las pocas veces que he ido no le he causado más que problemas si tuviera la certeza que a ella no le molestase, iría, con más razón para molestar al insufrible de su prometido que ya meditándolo bien me he visto muy suave, gente ha perdido la cabeza por mucho menos de lo que él hizo, primero tiene que sufrir un poco. Después de mucho pensar y de distraerme por planear el sufrimiento del tipo ese decidí que usaría algo que jamás he usado pero tengo la facilidad.

_No pude dormir, era obvio últimamente con Jade, alguien noble ocupando mis pensamientos la mayor parte del día me era muy difícil, aún seguía con esa desconfianza de que todo puedo desaparecer en cualquier momento sé que no debo porque ya hasta dijo que saldríamos de nuevo sólo me queda esperarla._

− _Buenos días.-Me saludaron mis padres al bajar por un desayuno rápido antes de trabajar._

− _¿Y? Cuéntanos como es la vida burgués._

− _ Si hija, anoche llegaste ya muy tarde ¿Todo bien?_

− _Todo perfecto, sólo llegué un poco cansada. La obra estuvo asombrosa, fue una especie de comedia que me hizo reír bastante pero también era tragedia, así que le daba un toque de suspenso, todo estaba tan lujoso desde el carruaje en el que vino Jade por mí_

− _¿Jade? Desde cuando empezaron a ser tan amigas.- Mi hermana estaba un poco celosa_

− _Ella me pidió que la llamase así.-suspiro.- La verdad nunca pensé que podría vivir algo así._

− _Qué bueno hija, ahora hablando del trabajo te recuerdo que te atrasaste un poco ayer._

− _Si hablando de eso padre me gustaría pedirte permiso para volver a salir con la Princesa, ayer antes de dejarme me preguntó si pues bueno se pudiese repetir… Tengo muchas ganas de ir._

− _Pero si apenas se vieron, si te dejo ir pronto tu hermana pedirá también permisos_

− _Oh claro que lo haré.- Katrina no está ayudando en nada._

− _¿Ves? Además quien sabe cuánto más te atrases en el trabajo, nos ha ido bien no podemos bajar el ritmo._

− _Pero yo siempre he cumplido con todo, nunca te pido nada por favor._

− _Victoria basta, uno es el trabajo ¿Ya se te olvido cómo se puso Robert? No puedes refutarle, a este paso no se querrá casar contigo y no habrá más remedio que irte a un convento ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Arruinar tu futuro por una salida con alguien que apenas conoces.-Para mí no era sólo una salida, era básicamente lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

− _Yo no me quiero casar, no con Robert.- Era la primera vez que lo confesaba, lo odiaba, siempre creyéndose superior a todos, sabiendo quien es Jade se atrevió a contestarle._

− _¿Entonces con quién Victoria? Será que tu amiguita te va a presentar a un príncipe o a un sultán ¿Eh? Dime.-Es muy raro que mi padre discuta, mucho menos conmigo y que yo le contestase.- Porque de ser así no sé qué haces aún aquí._

− _Sólo te estoy pidiendo un permiso para salir, por favor._

− _Y yo te estoy pidiendo que no evadas tus responsabilidades, te dije que no y no irás a ninguna parte Victoria. _

_Me fui al trabajo de muy mal humor y decepcionada nunca me había tratado así, por fin cuando consigo ser feliz de alguna manera sólo me lo arruina. Por suerte como había dicho mi padre tuve mucho trabajo así que pude evitar todos mis pensamientos durante el día tanto que olvidé que hoy vería a Robert no sé que me esperaba, ayer estaba muy enojado espero ya se le haya bajado no quiero buscar más problemas. Aún estaba pensando cómo convencer a mi padre de que me dejara salir no me rendiría tan fácil si no ¿Qué le excusa le pondría a Jade? Qué pena quedar mal con ella, también tenía que convencer a Robert pero él no me importaba mucho no se ha ganado ni tantito cariño ni respeto, Jade en lo poco que llevo de conocerla me ha tratado mil veces mejor que él pero bueno no tiene caso que los compare, no tienen nada en común. _

_Ya estaba bastante entrada la tarde y tenía mucho que había llegado a casa cuando llego Robert._

− _Buenas noches.-Saludo a todos- Victoria ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-Aún seguía enojado y bastante a juzgar por el tono de su voz._

− _Nosotros ya nos íbamos.-Salieron mis padres dejándonos solos en la sala de estar._

− _¿Qué quieres Robert? Espero no sigas enojado, porque esas escenitas sólo nos hicieron quedar mal a todos._

− _¿Disculpa? Nunca me habías atrevido a hablarme así.-Estaba molesta con él y no me di cuenta, pero tenía razón nunca le había hablado así. Él se lo ganó._

− _Pues ya ves, aún hay mucho que conoces de mí._

− _¡Jaja! No es problema, cuando nos casemos sólo tendremos la vida entera para conocernos por ahora me conformo y dime, algo que deba saber de tu salida de ayer.-Sabía que era muy posesivo, ya habíamos tenido unas pequeñas discusiones por eso pero jamás se había mostrado así parecía estar preocupado._

− _Nada_

− _¿Nada? Supongo que debió presentarte mucha gente, hombres influyentes que…_

− _No, ninguno así que si no tienes más preguntas te voy a pedir de favor que te vayas._

− _A mí no me vas a decir que hacer.-Me tomo fuertemente de la muñeca apegándome a él- Yo me voy cuándo quiera… ¿Qué es eso?- Se escucharon unos caballos galopando muy cerca de la casa y se estaban acercando. Me soltó de mala gana y nos acercamos a la puerta a ver qué pasaba._

− _Es gente del castillo.-Susurré apenas viendo sus uniformes._

− _¿Ahora qué demonios quieren? Ya no podemos estar en paz ni por 5 minutos-Salió Robert bastante enojado._

− _Buenas noches, somos mensajeros del castillo buscamos a la señorita Victoria.-Dijo uno de los 4 hombres que venían._

− _Si soy yo.-Contesté feliz, por un momento olvidé la discusión que estábamos teniendo apenas hace un momento._

− _Si ¿Para qué la busca?-Me detuvo Robert antes de que me acercara a ellos, para este punto mis padres y mi hermana ya estaban afuera me imagino por el ruido. _

− _Robert déjala, sólo son mensajeros no se la llevarán a ninguna parte.-Intervino mi padre. Cuando me soltó me acerque al mensajero._

− _La Princesa se disculpa por la hora, pero mencionó que era importante.-Dicho esto extendió su mano con un sobre en ella, lo tomé emocionada nunca nos había llegado una carta del reino y además esta era únicamente para mí._

− _Muchas gracias.-Escuché un bufido de parte de Robert, ahora sí que estaba molesto pero no importaba, no cuando Jade me había escrito._

− _La princesa dio la orden de que regresemos por la respuesta en dos días, si le parece bien claro._

− _¿Puede ser en un día?-Pregunté algo nerviosa pero me conocía y quería responderle cuanto antes a Jade.-No quiero sonar mandona pero creo que contestaré rápido._

− _No se preocupe, mañana mismo por la tarde pasamos a recogerla. Buenas noches- Y se marcharon, dejándonos a todos los presentes boquiabiertos. Entramos todos a la casa ya me había dicho un par de cosas pero no los escuché, hasta que Robert alzó bastante la voz._

− _Hey Victoria te estamos hablado ¿Qué es?_

− _Una carta.-Dije con obviedad mostrándoles el sobre._

− _Sí, por supuesto pero ¿De qué trata o qué?_

− _¿Es de algún baile? Porque si es así tienes que llevarme.-Dijo mi hermana muy entusiasmada. _

− _No lo sé y creo que mejor la abriré hasta mañana, estoy cansada y sólo quiero dormir.-La verdad sólo quería que se fuera Robert y subir a mi habitación para poder leerla tranquila y sin cuestionamientos._

− _Mi hija tiene razón, ya es algo tarde deberías irte a casa Rob._

− _Sí señor creo que tiene razón mejor regreso mañana a que nos cuente como va todo.- Fingía estar relajado por la presencia de mi padre pero estaba más enojado que hace un rato- Buenas noches.- Y se fue, ahora sí podría leer tranquila les di las buenas noches a todos y subí. Estaba bastante nerviosa no sabría si lo que decía era bueno o si solo perjudicaría, justo cuando estaba por abrirla llamaron a mi puerta._

− _Pase_

− _Sé que la vas a leer ahorita.-Era Trina, inoportuna como siempre- Sólo recuerda que si es un baile tengo que ir contigo porque soy tu hermana preferida._

− _Eres mi única hermana._

− _¿Ves? No te queda de otra, además si aceptas tal vez pueda ayudarte a convencer a mi padre de que te deje salir con la Princesa, te convengo._

− _Gracias Trina pero dudo que sea de algo así.-Le contesto muy divertida por su reacción, creo en serio necesita un muchacho._

− _Si como sea, buenas noches._

− _Adiós.- Se retira, al fin podré leer mi carta en paz. La admiré un poco, estaba sellada con el hermoso escudo de nuestro reino y para no arruinarlo decidí abrirle por un costado. Era un papel bastante fino, al abrirlo no tenía mucho texto, empecé a leer._

**_"Querida Victoria:_**

**_Disculpa la hora en que te he hecho llegar esta carta, por tu trabajo me imagino que si fue una molestia pero quería avisarte cuanto antes de nuestra próxima salida, que de hecho me debes sé que te gustó la obra incluso pensé en llevarte a otra igual pero que aburrido ¿No crees? Así que decidí por un concierto dime ¿Has ido a alguno? Si es así podrías avisarme y cambiamos de planes._**

**_No estás obligada a salir conmigo si no quieres, puedes decírmelo también ya que te he causado problemas con tu prometido, tal vez con tu familia u obligaciones es sólo que desde la primera vez que nos vimos llamaste mi atención nunca me ha gustado mucho eso de convivir con la gente algo irónico porque por ser la princesa todos te tratan bien pero por lo mismo sólo creo que son unos aduladores que buscan beneficios… Contigo no lo sentí así, estabas muy natural, siendo amable por pura cortesía no por buscar algo a cambio. Quiero conocerte Tori, quiero que nos conozcamos y que tú me lo permitas. _**

**_Espero no haber causado mucha molestia usando este medio y si fue así bueno pues mis disculpas._**

**_Jadelyn W._**

**_P.D. Una última cosa ¿Te molesta que vaya a tu casa? O sea a ti, al fastidioso de tu prometido es obvio pero él no me interesa en lo más mínimo."_**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Qué hay? Pues vine a traerles nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a quienes me dejan sus reviews, me hacen ver que se meten en la historia y nada me hace más feliz. Creo que esta vez me tardé un poco más en actualizar, una disculpa. Como siempre... Si no les gusta algo o les agrada les agradecería que me lo hagan saber, y así mejorar (: sin más preámbulos ¡El capítulo!**

**xo **

* * *

Dormí plácidamente, ayer por la noche estaba cenando cuando me informaron de que Victoria había recibido mi carta también me dijeron que efectivamente había causado molestias pero al inepto de su prometido, hasta ausente le puedo molestar. También me dijeron que me contestaría hoy no quiero tomar conclusiones apresuradas pero es posible que ella sienta lo mismo.

Me vestí, tomé mis cosas para las clases de combate hoy usaríamos algo nuevo, no tenía idea de que es o como funciona sólo sé que funciona con pólvora y esta es muy explosiva suena emocionante y mortal. Entré a la explanada donde teníamos todos los aditamentos para la lucha y fue entonces cuando la vi, mi posiblemente arma favorita a partir de ahora era pequeña como de unos 30 cm aproximadamente, pesaba un poco pero después de un rato te acostumbrabas como ya dije usa pólvora es como esos cañones que se usan en los barcos pero en miniatura y para uso personal, nada baratas al parecer y difíciles de conseguir siempre he sido buena con la puntería, en realidad soy buena en todo lo que tenga que ver pero en especial lo era con el arco, esto es poco más complejo ya que al disparar tiene un rebote muy fuerte, fuimos pocos los que durante la práctica pudimos manejarle correctamente. Obviamente el daño que hace es muchísimo es como una flecha pero una flecha de metal, caliente y casi con el doble de velocidad, una preciosidad que me gustaría estrenar entre ceja y ceja del prometido de Victoria y que ella vea quien le conviene. Salí directamente al comedor donde se encontraban mis progenitores y mi hermano.

− Padres, Roger.-Los salude sentándome, pronto llegaron a servirme… Al ver la comida no pude evitar pensarla.

− Jadelyn ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento hoy? Supe que hoy llegarían las nuevas armas.-Preguntó mi padre.

− Si, es cierto cuéntanos escuché que tienen mucho poder.-No sé como mi hermano no se interesa en todo eso, se supone que el debería ser el más informado pero no, esa era yo.

− Estuvo fantástico, son armas de fuego funcionan a base de pólvora, hay que encender una mecha que traen en la parte de arriba y ¡BOOM! Es como un cañón que cargan los barcos puedes dar en cualquier parte del cuerpo y es una herida mortal muy interesante ya que…

− ¿Podrían no hablar de muerte fuego y esas cosas en la mesa por favor?-Interrumpió mi madre, claro como es la única que está fuera de lugar en esta conversación.

− Si mejor lo dejamos para luego hija, pero qué bueno que te gustó eso puede ayudarnos a ahuyentar a los invasores.

− Filip hay que decirle.

− Si pero no creo que sea el momento.

− ¿Decirme qué?-Algo se traían y creo que me lo esperaba.

− Dile o le digo yo…

− Está bien, bueno hija verás tu madre y yo hemos arreglado la visita de un príncipe de un reino cercano ustedes ya se conocían tal vez no lo recuerdes porque eras muy pequeña pero ahora ya estás de la edad y creemos que es tiempo de que te cases…

− No…

− Jadelyn no te estamos preguntando, se llama Beck y tiene tu edad

− No…

− Hermana, tal vez debas ser algo comprensiva

− ¿Tú sabías de esto Roger?- Si él sabía algo, lo voy a matar ¿Cómo no me avisó?

− Bueno digamos que me lo comentaron, esta vez estoy de acuerdo Jadelyn tú parece que nos vas a hacer nada por conocer a alguien más y el tiempo no perdona.

− No lo voy a hacer, no voy a ir.

− Tienes que Jadelyn, hoy por la tarde.

− Al diablo, no voy a ir.-Me paré para irme a mi habitación. No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto, mi madre sí pero mi padre y mi hermano ¿Qué no se supone que me apoyan en todo? Deberían por lo menos esperar a que los dijera algo o que les dijera que estaba lista para conocer a alguien pero acorralarme de esa manera no es nada justo, tampoco es que pueda decirles mis verdaderos sentimientos pero ponerme a un hombre desconocido para que me case sin más ¡Agh! Espero que la respuesta de Victoria sea positiva si no mi día será totalmente un asco.

− Hermana ¿Puedo pasar?

− No...

− Bueno ya estoy adentro, quería hablar contigo.

− Lárgate quieres.

− No, no quiero y vas a escucharme, sé por nuestra "charla" que tal vez quieras a alguien del pueblo pero como no dijiste nada por eso estuve de acuerdo con la propuesta de mi madre… Dime ¿Si hay alguien?

− ¿Ahora te importa? Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

− Si la hay, dime quien es y podemos arreglarlo vamos a hablar con él.

− Ya no importa Roger, vete.

− No quieres conocer a Beck, bien vamos por tú hombre no dejes que nosotros arreglamos tu futuro, por favor Jadelyn dime.

− ¡Que no!

− ¿Por qué eres tan necia? Te enojas porque crees que controlamos tu vida cuando ni tú la puedes manejar.

− Basta ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices!

− Entonces explícame y deja de comportarte como una niñita.- A esto era lo que me refería, faltaba cualquier chispa para que yo explotara y quisiera mandar todo al demonio confesando lo que siento, pero no, no les daría el gusto.

− Sólo vete, cuando llegue el príncipe me llamas en bajo ¿Está bien?

− ¿Podrás comportarte?

− Vete, ahora.- Y salió de mi cuarto, en seguida me derrumbé en mi cama a pensar como haría para ahuyentar a Beck, siendo grosera obviamente pero falta que sea un engreído presumido y no le importe, tendría que usar otra cosa.

Después de pensarlo un poco decidí vestirme informal, para incomodar mostraría malos modales si en verdad es un presumido no aguantará ni querrá tener a alguien como yo a su lado, mi familia se enojará mucho pero que mejor venganza les puedo dar…Exacto, ninguna.

Ya era entrada la tarde y aún no llegaba el dichoso príncipe no puede ser que no venga, me preparé bastante (En el mal sentido) pero igual me esforcé aún nadie me veía como me había vestido, era un vestido simple, caído con solo adorno en la parte de enfrente del corset, y de un color azul desteñido no sé de donde yo tenía un vestido tan horrible pero me serviría para esta ocasión después podre regalarse a Victoria para que lo ponga en un espantapájaros o algo así… Ya hasta estoy de buen humor para bromear un poco o tal vez será que antes del anochecer tendré su repuesta, puede ser. Al fin me llamaron ahora sí, que comience el show.

− Y con ustedes la Princesa Jadelyn.-Habló fuertemente el voceador antes de que yo saliera hacia la sala de estar. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por retratar ese momento, las caras de todos eran invaluables.

− Hola ¿Ya vamos a comer?- Dije descaradamente.

− Buenas tardes me presento, soy el Príncipe Beck Oliver vengo del reino…

− Si, como sea, ya me había informado.

− Disculpe.-Bueno con que él era… No se veía tan malcriado y era bien parecido, rasgos finos, cara redondeada. Sí es atractivo incluso ya mirándolo más fijamente incluso tiene la tez de Victoria… Pero no se le como a ella, en ella luce mejor. Me imagino que este príncipe tiene descendencia árabe o algo por el estilo.

− Bueno entonces ¿Qué hay de comer?-Seguí insistiendo con la comida, la cara de mi madre seguía entre enojada y desconcertada mientras que la de mi hermano y la de mi padre solo tenía cara de decepción.

− Por aquí por favor. –Nos indicaron donde sentarnos y empezamos a comer.

− Y dime Princesa ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?

− Me gusta el combate, no espera ¡Lo amo! Así como jamás amaré otra cosa.-Dije alzando la voz, una "Princesa" Jamás debe alzar la voz mucho menos mientras come, mucho menos si es para decir que le gusta alguna actividad de hombres.

− Interesante y ¿Eres buena?-Pf este tipo no se calla, ojalá se atragante con algo.

− No sólo buena, la mejor.- Una princesa ideal debe ser "humilde"…

− ¿Cuál es tu mejor arma?-Definitivamente es insufrible.

− Todas, creo que estamos hablando mucho. Hay que dedicarnos a comer.-Otra cosa que las princesas no deben ser… Insolentes.

− Si, disculpa.- Si después de esto aún quiere intentar algo conmigo ese príncipe tendré que huir del maldito reino porque no se me ocurre que más hacer. Seguimos comiendo y cuando llegó la hora del postre pude notar que el príncipe estaba algo nervioso y que quería hablar pero con mi mirada amenazante encima quería ver que se atreviera.

− Jadelyn ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

− Madre pero que descortés, tenemos un invitado ¿No puedes esperar un poco? Por Dios.-Quería sacar a mi madre de sus casillas.

− Jadelyn, por favor.

− Bueno.-Me dirigí a Beck- Discúlpala, debe ser algo importante.-Salimos del comedor y nos dijimos a la sala, creo que va gritarme.

− ¿¡Qué diantres estás haciendo!?-Sí, si me está gritando. Fascinante.

− Lo que me dijiste que hiciera, conocer al apuesto príncipe.

− Lo estás arruinando todo, tu padre y yo hablamos muy bien de ti

− Nadie les pidió que mintieran por mi

− Estamos haciendo lo mejor para tu futuro ¿Qué no lo ves? Sólo lo estás espantando.

− Regresa ahí y discúlpate.

− Oblígame

− Bien, si no lo haces te prohibiré que recibas el correo y tus salidas al pueblo se acabaron.-Genial yo y mi gran bocota.- ¿Entonces?

− …

− Jadelyn ¿Entonces?

− Está bien, iré a disculparme pero será la última vez.- Me odié por esa respuesta, ahora lo único que había conseguido era darle una herramienta a mi madre para chantajearme, lo que hago por ti Victoria. Más le vale valorarlo. Regresamos al comedor, mi madre con su enorme sonrisa y yo con una igual pero mucho más fingida.

− Príncipe Beck.-Empecé con mi discurso de mala gana.-Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento que he tenido toda la tarde, es sólo que no ha sido mi día.

− No te preocupes Princesa, le sucede a cualquiera pero podemos platicar lo que queda de luz del día para compensar.- Y así fue, mis padres y mi hermano dejaron el comedor para que estuviéramos solos y tuviéramos privacidad. Ya no estaba tan a la defensiva, el muchacho no tenía la culpa de mi venganza así que sólo le di por su lado todo el rato… Hasta que vi por una ventana como salían los mensajeros por el puente rumbo al pueblo, así es, iban por la respuesta de Victoria. Despedí al príncipe excusándome de que tenía cosas que hacer. Debo admitirlo es agradable y soporto mis berrinches, tal vez considere tenerlo como amigo, pero eso ahora no es prioridad. Subí a mi alcoba en cuanto este se fue y me dediqué a esperar la llegada de esa bendita carta.

_Otra vez anoche no pude dormir por culpa de Jade, debí haber leído la carta por lo menos unas veinte veces, estaba segura que podía decir cada palabra de memoria no sé a qué hora me quedé dormida pero si debió ser muy tarde si no, no hubiera andado con cara de muerta todo el día claro que no era para menos pues saber que le intereso a la Princesa… Una de las personas más importantes e influyentes de por aquí. Todavía la muy tonta pregunta que si me molesta si supiera que es lo mejor y más emocionante jamás. _

_Durante todo el día tuve tanto a mis padres como a mi hermana detrás de mí, mis padres por la curiosidad de que tanto me traigo con ella y mi hermana nada más por interés propio y de querer asistir a un baile real. He tenido que cargar la carta conmigo todo el día para que no quieran espiar, no me molesta sólo creo que es bastante personal. En mis ratos libres (Que eran muy escasos) durante el trabajo la re leía como si esperara que apareciera más texto. Llegué a casa un poco temprano apenas para pensar con claridad que le contestaría me tenía muy nerviosa todo este asunto y no quería poner puras tonterías, dijo que quería que nos conociéramos y creo que es mi parte favorita de la carta. Comí rápidamente y antes de que me interrumpieran me encerré en mi habitación tenía mucho que hacer pues Robert dijo que vendría hoy y todo esto ya me está pareciendo muy raro, antes de que sucediera lo de Jade él apenas venía pararse por aquí y principalmente era por negocios con mi padre, no que ahora viene diario lo único que logra es que cada vez me convenza de que no me quiero casar con él, que si sigo con todo esto sólo arruinaré mi vida pero que puedo hacer ¿Escapar? No suena mal, con todo lo que sé de cultivar podría llevarme unas semillas y subsistir sola al costado de un río ya me lo he imaginado pero de mi cabeza no pasará porque no puedo hacerlo esto a mi familia abandonarles y dejarles toda la carga y la mala fama de tener a una hija desertora, en fin algo tendría que hacer respecto a Robert debo ser más lista que él y no dejar que me maneje a su antojo, no siempre va a estar Jade o mi padre para defenderme. _

_Me puse a escribir la carta… No estaba muy inspirada al principio pero fue mejor así, de esta forma no me sobrepasaría pero tampoco al nivel de sonar simple y desinteresada. A veces me pongo a pensar en lo que dijo mi padre eso de estar con Jade sólo para conseguir a un chico de clase noble… Pero eso es prácticamente imposible, en lo que llevo de vida jamás he querido a alguien por puro interés y en eso no se equivocaba Jade conmigo, ella tenía razón yo no espero nada de ella a cambio, sólo la quiero a ella en realidad y eso porque se lo ganó siendo tan atenta… Ojalá ella fuera hombre así otra historia sería, creo que estaría vuelta loca por él ¿Qué estoy pensado? Bueno dejé mis pensamientos a un lado para terminar la carta, la puse en su sobre justo a tiempo para cuando escuché un caballo llegar… Mala señal, pues los mensajeros nunca vienen uno solo seguramente era Robert. Escuché su voz desde mi habitación y decidí bajar antes de que mis padres le dijeran que estaba en mi habitación y viniera para acá._

− _Robert_

− _Victoria.-Nos saludamos- ¿Cómo has estado?_

− _Bien ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Pregunté amablemente, tampoco se trata de ser grosera y hacerlo enojar como siempre._

− _Nada, sólo vengo a visitar a mi agradable prometida y su familia.- Hizo que mis padres sonrieran como agradecidos de que él estuviera con nosotros, además estaba de demasiado buen humor algo debe querer._

− _Oh pues muchas gracias, seguramente debes estar muy ocupado_

− _Pero siempre hay tiempo para ti querida… Y dime ¿Qué decía la carta que te llegó ayer de Jade?_

− _¿Disculpa? No recuerdo que ella te permitiera llamarla así_

− _Bueno pero tú lo haces, igual yo también puedo entonces ¿Qué decía?-Por supuesto, sólo quiso empezar bien la conversación para que le contara todo._

− _Pero mejor no le digas así, puede tomarlo como insulto y no queremos castigos ni nada por el estilo Robert.-Ojalá si lo castigarán pero lo que me molestaba es que la tratara como una igual o como sólo ella me había permitido hablarle- Y pues sólo era una carta común de invitación.-Le inventé._

− _¿Y ahora a dónde te invito? _

− _Dice que a un concierto y pues sólo me pidió que confirmara mi asistencia._

− _Ah ¿Me puedes enseñar la carta por favor?_

− _Lo haría, pero no sé donde la dejé cuándo la leí esta mañana la boté para que Katrina no estuviera de curiosa.- La tenía perfectamente guardada debajo de mi colchón pero eso nadie lo sabe ni lo sabrá._

− _Que convincente.- Dijo ya irritado- ¿Si aceptarás su invitación? Se supone que debas contestar hoy ¿No? O eso le dijiste a los mensajeros._

− _Le diré que hice aunque aún tengo que arreglarme con mi padre.- Esto lo dije bastante fuerte para que mi padre escuchara y decidiera hablar del tema tal vez esta vez sí pueda convencerlo. _

− _Ya te dije que no Victoria.- En eso escuchamos que unos caballos venían en camino, esta vez si los mensajeros- Lo hablamos luego hija.- Bueno al menos había conseguido otra platica sobre el tema. Todos salimos al encuentro, mis padres y un enfurecido Robert._

− _Buenas tardes familia Vega, servicio de mensajería real.- Nos saludaron todos._

− _Señorita Victoria-Me saludó el mismo hombre de ayer.- ¿Tendrá una carta para nuestra princesa?_

− _Claro- Estaba a punto de sacar el sobre cuando Robert intervino._

− _Quisiera leerla primero.-Extendió su mano- Dámela.- Y sin más se la di, la abrió y comenzó a leerla en voz alta._

**_"Princesa Jadelyn:_**

**_Quisiera decirle que no se preocupe por la hora de llegada de su carta, igualmente fue bienvenida. Primeramente muchas gracias por la atención y la invitación al concierto y decirle que si acepto, nunca he ido a uno y me parecería una experiencia interesante. También me atrevo a informarle que aún debo esperar el permiso para dicha salida pues tengo asuntos familiares y de trabajo que no debo desatender._**

**_Espero su pronta respuesta y que nos veamos pronto._**

**_Victoria V."_**

− _Muy bien.- Robert con cara de satisfacción volvió a meter la carta su sobre y me la entregó, regresando a la puerta con mis padres. Acomodé bien la carta y se la entregué al mensajero._

− _Gracias, señorita Victoria le haré llegar cuanto antes la carta a la princesa.- Me sonrió- Con su permiso- Se despidió de los demás y entramos a la casa volviendo a lo que estábamos todos antes de que llegarán, Robert cambió de estar enfadado a estar alegre me preocupa bastante con esos cambios de humos tan repentinos. Estuvimos platicando de cosas triviales por un rato hasta que sin pedírselo ni nada se fue. Cenamos y todo pasó muy tranquilo aún no quería tocar el tema con mi padre sobre la salida con Jade, ya sería mañana cuando estemos más descansados y frescos o en el trabajo donde haya más gente y no se pueda negar._

_Subí a mi habitación muy contenta y satisfecha por cómo había salido todo, pues era obvio que esa carta que leyó Robert no era la que le haría llegar a Jade, era una simple fachada en caso de que mi padre o Robert la interceptaran porqué algo así me imaginaba que iba a pasar. Así que cuando Robert me regresó la carta y se volvió hacia los demás lo único que hice fue cambiar el sobre por uno que traía escondido en mi vestido. La carta que le llegaría a Jade decía algo así:_

**_"Querida Jade:_**

**_Antes que nada quiero decirte que no te preocupes por la hora, en cualquier momento estaré encantada de que me escribas. Agradezco tu insistencia porque salgamos, es agradable y por supuesto que acepto ir al concierto (¿Sabes? Incluso si no te "debiera" esa salida aceptaría) como te decía, si acepto ir como debes imaginarte ya en efecto nunca he ido a uno debes pensar que soy una tonta por eso pero si me gustaría compartir de nuevo esa experiencia de algo nuevo contigo no hay nada que me guste más así que por favor no pienses que no me gusta salir contigo que es todo lo contrario. Aún no he conseguido que mi padre me conceda esa salida, pero te aseguro que haré todo lo posible por conseguirlo._**

**_Por otra parte quiero dejarte claro que no me causas ningún problema. No sabes cuánto me alaga leer lo que dices, debes saber que fue un sentimiento mutuo pues desde la primera vez que nos vimos sentí ese algo… Ese (que en efecto tu bien dices) sentimiento donde veo la necesidad de que nos conozcamos. Jade te permito que me conozcas, también quiero conocerte. _**

**_P.D. Por mi prometido no te preocupes, me gusta que me visites y puedes hacerlo cuantas veces gustes. _**

**_Con cariño Victoria V."_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola (: Pues aquí nuevo capítulo, gracias luzefragilistico vaniap0211 Isalyr Gabuoo JoeTub y guests por sus reviews (Nunca les había mencionado por sus users) y también gracias por leer a los que no dejan reviews haha (?). Ya saben si no les gusta algo les agradecería que me lo hagan saber.**

**P.D: Amo que odien a Robert, me divierto escribiéndolo.**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE VICTORIOUS ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto, a ella expresando sus sentimientos hacia mí, supongo que no son precisamente los que quiero de ella pero son lo máximo que puedo conseguir, sólo por ahora con un poco de suerte podría avanzar más pero mejor y para no arruinarlo creo que estoy bien. No puedo quitarme la sonrisa de la cara, tiene ya un buen rato que me hicieron llegar su carta.

Por lo que me dijo en el mensajero su prometido hizo una escenita, pero bueno dijeron que al final no puso más resistencia y no me he olvidado de él he estado pensado en una venganza que parezca no intencional, no me molestaría romperle la cara yo misma sin importarme quien se enterase seguramente el tipo ese no sabe nada sobre como pelear o si quiera defenderse, la tendría fácil pues soy un as en eso pero no quiero que Victoria me vea como una mala persona, tal vez lo soy pero ella no tiene por darse cuenta. Así que mi plan consistía a juzgar la situación entraremos en guerra y pues si mi padre no quiere que perdamos deberá reclutar a todos los hombres no esenciales para que peleen, no sé a qué se dedica pero puedo inventarle a mi padre que lo conozco y es muy bueno en las batallas y no dudará en enviarlo al frente y entonces sí, adiós para siempre.

No supe a qué hora me quedé dormida, dormí feliz era obvio todo iba por un buen camino. Ya me habían venido a despertar algunas personas de la servidumbre pero era obvio que las ignoré, dormía aún plácidamente hasta que me despertó una voz que conocía perfectamente.

− "…**_Me gusta que me visites y puedes hacerlo cuantas veces gustes..."-_**Estaba citando la carta de Victoria.- Vaya, que cursilería tenemos aquí.

− Roger ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

− Uy alguien amaneció de malas, que raro pensé que estarías feliz, digo recibiendo cartas tan halagadoras.-Se burló.- Cualquiera amanecería feliz.

− Exacto cualquiera, me confundes ¿De dónde la sacaste? Te juro que si estuviste husmeando mis cosas te mat…

− Tranquila, que esto.- Señalando la carta- Lo tenías a lado de tu almohada, creo que te dormiste leyéndola Jadelyn… Eres tan cursi.

− Cállate, sólo que llegó ya tarde y pues me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta.

− Si claro- Vaciló- Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que pretendes eh?-Dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno más serio.

− Nada o bueno ¿De qué hablas?- Genial, ahora Roger ya sospechaba.

− No te hagas ¡La carta!

− Nada, es sólo una amiga me cayó bien y pues…

− No finjas, es obvio

− ¿Qué es obvio? Roger no te entiendo

− ¡Es obvio que le dijiste a tu amor prohibido del pueblo que usará el nombre de esa muchachita para que no supiéramos quien es!-Creía que Roger era un poco menos ingenuo pero bueno, mejor para mí.

− Estás loco, vete de mi cuarto en seguida bajo al comedor.

− Más te vale ¡Pícara!- Y se fue de mi habitación sonriendo como si hubiera resuelto el misterio del año, ahora no sé si mantener la historia que él cree pero lo mejor sería que no, es posible que conociéndolo cuando le responda la carta a Victoria sea capaz de seguir al mensajero y darse una gran sorpresa cuando se percate que si es en realidad a Victoria a quien le escribo. Porque ahí si tendríamos un problema. También había otro pequeño detalle, tengo que hacer algo con el padre de Victoria para que la dejen salir. Bajé a desayunar con mala cara agradeciendo que nadie me haya dirija la palabra no estaba para nada de buen humor, eso significaba que me iba a ir muy bien en mi clase de combate, no hay nada mejor para pelear que coraje.

Y así fue, hoy practicamos con espada y es lo mejor para poder desquitarte ya que usas todo tu cuerpo, no sólo los brazos, puedes lanzar patadas ¡Ah! Puedes hacer de todo, sé que no es raro que mi entrenador me felicite por mi desempeño, pero hoy no sólo fue él si no algunos de los supuestos caballeros "expertos" que también se acercaron a mí, se siente bien ser la mejor y que elogien pero no me gusta que se me acerque tanta gente y menos que me den palmadas en la espalda, y todo por el enojo de la impotencia de no poder acercarme más a Victoria sin ser tan obvia o sin causarle problemas. El resto del día pasó muy rápido y me la pasé encerrada tratando de hacer la carta con la respuesta de Victoria pero nada me gustaba, todo o sonaba muy atrevido o demasiado seco, nada merecía la pena que ella lo leyera, como era ya muy tarde como para enviar la respuesta decidí que mejor la visitaría mañana, dijo que no le molestaba y pues ¿Por qué no? Darle una pequeña sorpresa en compensación de la carta que no le haría llegar.

Desperté sin muchas ganas, pero después de unos segundos me levanté de un solo salto pues ya había bastante luz de sol, eso era malo muy malo seguramente Victoria ya estaba a punto de salir hacia su trabajo o quizás ya estuviera allá, así que apenas me vestí con uno de esos trajes que van por debajo de una armadura pero uno hecho para una mujer, yo misma lo había mandado a hacer, no son nada comunes obviamente. Tome a mi querido corcel y salí casi volando para allá, escuche a mi madre decir algo sobre la visita de nuevo de Beck pero qué lástima que hoy no me encontraría. Llegué a su casa tiempo después, definitivamente cabalgar a toda prisa por esa colina que hay que subir para llegar aquí debe ser muy cansado, por eso decidí tomar mi tiempo y no forzar a mi caballo, no quería lastimarlo. No se veía mucha actividad adentro de la casa y parece que nadie notó que había llegado alguien porque nadie salió a recibirme, me acerqué a la puerta y la toqué sutilmente. Me abrió la señora Vega.

− Oh vaya que sorpresa, Princesa buenos días- Saludó cortésmente haciendo una pequeña reverencia- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

− Buenos días… Quería saber si no se encontraba su hija, Victoria.

− Oh no, ya tiene un bien rato que se fue a trabajar.

− Entiendo, perdón por la molestia- Di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi caballo para marcharme, de cierta forma me sentí apenada por venir en vano. Estaba a punto de marcharme pero decidí bajarme del caballo pues el que no arriesga no gana ¿Cierto? Así que me dirigí de vuelta a su casa y volví a tocar.

− Disculpe de nuevo Señora Vega pero ¿Dónde trabaja su hija?

− En el molino…- Y se quedó callada, no quería decirme donde estaba pero lástima que tiene qué porque soy la princesa ¡Lástima!

− ¿Dónde queda?

− Pues como a un kilometro por ese camino, es como granero, grande y de color rojo.

− Gracias- Y de nuevo de dirigí a mi caballo, esta vez no me detuve para nada pero porque mi objetivo ya era otro, seguí estando medio empinado el camino por lo que no me fui muy rápido además tampoco quería que Victoria me escuchara llegar, prefería darle un pequeño susto. Al fin llegue, en efecto era muy grande, según yo ahí es donde se cosecha la comida, juntas semillas y blah blah, caminé muy silenciosamente hacia la ventana más próxima y me asomé un poco y allí estaba ella, sentada viendo no se qué en una canasta, en un extremo había otro hombre parado, pero enseguida salió por una puerta trasera. Era mi señal, debía entrar ahora que estaba sola y podía espantarla un poco. Abrí la puerta por donde había salido el hombre que estaba a espaldas de Victoria, me fui acercando agachada sin hacer ruido, ya un poco más cerca pude verle mejor, se ve bien aún trabajando se ve bien… Esperen ¿Soné insolente? Bah, bueno aun trabajando luce fresca, me pregunto si pensará algo parecido cuando me ve… Ya estaba prácticamente a centímetros de ella cuando grite.

− ¡Hey!- Y salí de un salto por su espalda.

− ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!- Se levantó a toda prisa por el susto tirando la canasta que tenía en las piernas y con ella cientos de semillas quedaron regadas por todo el piso- Oh Jade, eres tú.

− Así es ¿Sorprendida? –Dije alzando una ceja.

− Pues claro ¿Cómo supiste donde trabajaba?

− Es obvio, te espío.-Dije sonriente, pero parece que a ella no le dio mucha gracia- Mentira, fui a buscarte a tu casa pero tu mamá me dijo que no estabas y pues sólo le pregunté donde podía encontrar y bueno heme aquí-Expliqué.

− Es un placer tenerte aquí Jade, gracias por venir

− ¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya Victoria? Si acabo de llegar que descortés de tu parte…- Traté de sonar divertida pero en serio no quería irme.

− Bu-Bueno es sólo que si me gusta pasar tiempo contigo pero-Miro las semillas regadas- Ahora tengo un poco de trabajo extra.

− ¿Eso? Pues pide que las tiren y ya, hagamos algo.

− ¡No! Eso sería trágico, no puedo tirar el trabajo de meses, no es tan fácil sabes…

− Pf.-Bufé molesta porque al parecer si había venido en vano.

− Además quiero hacer todo bien para que me dejen volver a salir contigo Jade- Dijo dulcemente agachándose para recoger el desastre que para empezar yo había provocado.

− En ese caso déjame ayudarte- Me agache a un costado de ella empezando a levantar semilla por semilla, que horror me ensuciaría las manos pero bueno, es por ella.

− No, no puedes hacer eso- Tomó mi mano fuertemente, levantándome del piso- No te dejaré que trabajes… T-Tú no debes hacer eso.

− ¿Me estás diciendo inútil Tori?- Incluso en mis pensamientos me refiero a ella como "Victoria" pero tenía que bajar un poco la rudeza de esa frase… Me estoy volviendo tan dulce ¡Agh!

− N-No para nada es sólo que no quiero que trabajes… Eres la princesa

− Para con eso, no por eso soy más valiosa que tú-Definitivamente quería a Victoria, yo jamás en mis 5 sentidos me hubiese puesto a la par de un pueblerino.

− Eres muy dulce Jade

− Bueno basta de parloteo, hay que recoger esto. Yo también quiero que te dejen salir conmigo.

− Jaja sí, me imagino- Me sonrió mirando mis ojos.

− Bueno pero tienes que soltarme primero- Aún me tenía agarrada del brazo.

− Oh disculpa, lo olvidé- Me soltó delicadamente. Nos volvimos al piso para empezar una ardua tarea que podría extenderse por un buen rato, así que me dispuse a aprovechar cada segundo platicando, conociéndola si quiera un poco más.

_Jade en serio que me tomó por sorpresa, ayer me decepcioné un poco cuando no me llegó ninguna respuesta a la carta pensé que se pudo haber enojado por algo que escribí, gracias al cielo que no fue así. Sí, me espanto mucho la forma en que tuvo que hacerse notar, pero también me divirtió mucho es una chica en mi opinión bastante atrevida y no sabía que fuera tan humilde, con ese aspecto rudo que tiene no se le nota sé que es muy amable pues me lo ha demostrado pero de eso a tirarse al piso y ponerse a recoger semillas, se me hace muy lindo de su parte. Mientras recogíamos platicábamos de cualquier cosa, yo no tengo mucho que contar sobre mí, no tengo la vida más interesante del mundo pero ella tendría muchas cosas que compartir y yo con gusto la escucharía. Tenía temas de conversación bastante peculiares, que no te imaginarías que vinieran exactamente de una princesa._

− _¿Te gusta el combate?_

− _¿Combate? ¿Con armas y esas cosas?_

− _Ahá, peleas y competencias… Ya sabes_

− _Pues nunca me lo había puesto a pensar, digo no es un tema que aunque me interese pueda practicar_

− _Yo lo práctico- Wow, es una chica bastante interesante._

− _¿En serio? Cuéntame._

− _Pues desde que soy pequeña lo práctico, según lo que dice mi padre siempre me ha gustado aún cuando mi madre oponía, él siempre me apoyó…-Y así empezó a platicarme su historia, del amor que le tiene a combatir, parece ser que ella es la mejor en eso, le creo pues está en buena forma y me imagino que su actitud desafiante le ayuda mucho a intimidar al oponente, me gustaría verle algún día combatir o algo por el estilo aunque no me agradaría que la lastimasen o algo parecido y se lo hice saber._

− _¿No es algo peligroso todo eso?_

− _Para ellos, por supuesto que sí- No puede evitar alardear en cuando tiene la oportunidad, no sé porque pero no me molesta.- Para mí, claro que no al principio si me lastimé un par de veces pero es parte de la emoción que tiene ¿Sabes? Si no, no sabrías en qué fallas_

− _Debes ser muy buena entonces_

− _La mejor- Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por medio minuto, se sintió como si no hubiese transcurrido el tiempo, como sí nada más estuviese pasando allí, me sonrió y rompió el contacto visual para concentrase en las ya muy escasas semillas que había. Pensaba que sus ojos eran completamente azules, pero no, eran una combinación entre azul con un poco de verde irónicamente como color Jade, quizás por eso le pusieron ese nombre por esos ojos con ese bello color, combinaban perfecto. Terminamos al fin de recoger todo nos tardamos tal vez un par de horas, ahora tenía que revisar todas las cosechas que habían llegado esta mañana y seguramente los comerciantes del pueblo vendrían por ellos en cualquier momento y yo aún no las tenía ni contadas ni separadas, definitivamente me metería en problemas con mi padre._

− _Acabamos- Dijo sacudiendo sus peculiares vestimentas, era algo raro no verla con vestido si no con su "traje de combate" como ella lo había llamado, quizás sólo lo quiere presumir.- Ya es algo tarde ¿Gustas que te lleve a tu casa?_

− _Me encantaría pero aún queda bastante trabajo que hacer…_

− _¿Aún? Pero si ya llevas todo el día aquí además va a oscurecer en poco rato_

− _Por eso mismo necesito apurarme, vendrán a buscar su mercancía…_

− _Te ayudo- Me interrumpió._

− _Ya has hecho bastante Jade y te lo agradezco, no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de tu amabilidad._

− _¿De qué hablas? Sé que no lo haces, vamos, déjame ayudarte así terminas más rápido y puedo llevarte a salvo a tu casa._

− _Puedo caminar, no está tan lejos..._

− _Pero estará oscuro…_

− _Pero llevo una vela…_

− _Pero es peligroso…_

− _¿No me dejarás verdad?-Pregunté divertida por sus insistencias._

− _¿Lo adivinaste tú sola?- Dijo riéndose._

− _¡Oye! No seas grosera jaja, vamos hay mucho trabajo que hacer.- Y nos pusimos a separar los productos, a contar etc. Aún no acabamos pero los comerciantes fueron llegando de a uno por sus productos y eso nos daba tiempo de poder apuntar correctamente todo. Tenerla allí ayudando, haciéndome reír con sus bromas pesadas era lo mejor del mundo, hacia que el tiempo se pasara volando. Cuando al fin se fue el último cliente ya estaba oscuro, es muy raro que yo me vaya del trabajo en la noche agradezco a Jade que se quedara para acompañarme de regreso, pues el camino si es muy oscuro._

− _Va de nuevo ¿Gustas que te lleve a tu casa? Si es que ya terminamos claro._

− _Esta vez aceptaré muchas gracias._

− _Gracias al cielo.- Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, apagamos las velas del molino y salimos- Mi chico lleva aquí horas, debiste estar muy aburrido ¿No es así muchacho?-Le dijo a su caballo, que a juzgar por su tono de voz creo que lo trata mejor que a muchas personas, se ve algo tierna haciendo eso._

− _Tienes una relación muy estrecha con él eh._

− _Claro, es mi amigo, mi único amigo._

− _Uy, gracias por lo que me toca a mí._

− _¿Celosa? Jaja es un chiste, tú Victoria eres mi amiga…_

− _Jade… Tú si eres mi única amiga.- Fui sincera con ella, nunca había tenido algo así._

− _Pues encantada… De ser la única en tu vida- Sonó algo extraño pero supongo que así se expresa ella- ¿Habías viajado antes a caballo? _

− _De pequeña, pero no recuerdo que fuera tan grande…_

− _Mi chico es un pomeriano, no un caballo normal- Dijo subiéndose a él- Ven, te ayudo-Me extendió su mano para ayudarme a subir, sí que era un caballo enorme._

− _Bueno, él está entrenado para ser, así que yo que tú me sujetaba muy fuerte.- Apenas me tomé fuerte de su cintura salió disparado, tenía razón de no haberme agarrado hubiese salido volando. Estaba muy oscuro a penas la luna iluminaba el camino, no era mucho trayecto pero si se veía tenebroso, los árboles aún costado que parecían sus cortezas tener un rostro… Estar con Jade hacia que se me quitara el miedo, me sentía protegida ni esa tremenda y espesa oscuridad podía asustarme estando ahí con ella, todo era simplemente perfecto. Ya sabía que cabalgaba con mucha destreza pero una cosa es verla de lejos y otra muy diferente estar ahí, es muy buena. Llegamos a mi casa, estaban cenando juzgando por las luces que se veían desde afuera. Ella bajó de un salto rápido para ayudarme a bajar, diciéndome dónde pisar exactamente, en mi defensa debo decir que es más difícil todo sobre un caballo cuando vistes un vestido largo._

− _Servida Tori_

− _Muchas gracias Jade, por todo el día de hoy me la pasé muy bien_

− _Cuando quieras- Me sonrió ampliamente.- Recuerda que pronto te haré llegar un carta con la fecha de cuando iremos al concierto que me debes._

− _Bueno creo que debo entrar, me espera un gran regaño y con gusto la recibiré._

− _Claro, suerte con eso- Se acercó y me abrazó… No me lo esperaba para nada pero se sentía bien y se lo correspondí.- Gracias a ti Tori-Me susurró al oído y me estremecí por completo. Nos separamos, pude ver sus profundos ojos azules atentamente de nuevo, hasta que dio media vuelta a sus talones montándose a su caballo, me volteo a ver._

− _¿Qué esperas Tori? Entra ya.- Yo seguía como estatua ahí, en la entrada de micasa._

− _C-Claro, que descanses Jade._

_Igualmente, nos vemos Tori.- Entre a mi casa, y cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mi pude escuchar como corría su caballo, por una rendija de la ventana pude ver como se la tragaba la oscuridad… Me atrevo a decir que apenas se fue comencé a extrañarla._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer (: y gracias, muchas gracias por tu review vaniap0211 ( Te dedico el capítulo 8.) Ojalá te guste.**

* * *

Llegué a al castillo, mi idea era escabullirme hasta mi habitación para que nadie notase que apenas iba llegando pero no contaba con que mi madre estaría esperándome en la sala de estar sentada como si nada…

− ¿Te divertiste? Espero que sí, porque a partir de ahora tienes prohibido salir sola a cualquier lado.-Mi madre sí que es ingenua, yo jamás cumplo órdenes ni mucho menos una de ese tipo.

− Sí como sea- Dije rodando los ojos, me dirigí a mi habitación pero claro que mi madre no me dejaría irme así como así.

− Alto ahí señorita, hoy vino el Príncipe Beck y esperaba encontrarse contigo… Nos hiciste quedar mal Jadelyn-Dijo esto levantándose y yendo hacía donde yo me encontraba, seguramente con el afán de intimidarme.

− Lástima madre, será para la otra ahora si me disculpas estoy cansada.- Eso era verdad, pasé todo un día trabajando ¿Entienden lo que significa? Podría jurar que mis manos y pies tendrían ampollas al día siguiente ni cuando estoy en mi entrenamiento me había cansado tanto me imagino porque un horario de trabajo no se compara con una simple clase de combate.

− Buenas noches Jadelyn, prohibido salir.

− Buenas noches madre- Tampoco tengo que ser tan grosera con ella… por lo menos no tanto, creo que ya tenía suficiente con siempre ignorarla.

Tenía en mente escribir ahorita la carta para Vega, así se la haría llegar mañana a primera hora y que al fin le hayan dado el permiso… No pude, apenas toqué mi cama y me quedé dormida.

Había amanecido nublado, un día perfecto para mí todo se ve gris y parece un ambiente triste, nada mejor. Bajé a desayunar dónde se encontraban ya toda mi familia, como siempre soy la última en bajar. Estábamos comiendo todos tranquilamente cuando la voz de mi madre interrumpió.

− Jadelyn, mañana mismo vendrá de nuevo el príncipe espero que ahora nos puedas honrar con tu presencia.- Mi madre en frete de mi padre y hermano es un poco más amable de lo que normalmente es conmigo, supongo que quiere impresionarlo o sólo quedar bien como autoridad yo que sé.

− Mañana no puedo, he hecho planes- Mañana pensaba ir al concierto con Victoria, aún cuando ella ni si quiera había dicho que sí pero prefería acompañarla en su trabajo que pasar aquí el día.

− ¿Qué planes? Si se puede saber

− No, de hecho no se pueden saber, ahora si me disculpan me retiro que tengo combate.- Aún ni acababa mi comida pero en fin, entre más temprano llegue más puedo aprender. Llegué a la explanada donde estaba aún vacío por la hora pero nuestro "maestro" está ahí prácticamente día y noche y como soy la princesa debe enseñarme a cualquier hora quiera o no… Aún que él sólo me trate como una más, eso me agrada.

− Jadelyn, madrugaste.

− Ya ves ¿Podemos empezar ya?

− Toma el arco, hoy toca.- Y así fue, practicamos por varias horas el tiro con arco, mis brazos me estaban matando, nunca me había quejado en una clase pero ese día de trabajo no paso en vano… Lo que uno hace por ti Victoria. Terminando me dispuse a escribir la carta para Victoria, estaba sonando algo desesperada pues he estado en contacto con ella prácticamente diario. Traté de sonar un poco más normal y tranquila en la carta.

**_"Victoria:_**

**_Sólo para informarte que nuestra salida al concierto será mañana al atardecer, no es necesario que respondas esta carta como me debes la salida doy por hecho que irás sin importar que pase, y espero que así sea porque me debes mucho, pues gracias a ayer hoy en mi clase de combate apenas pude mantenerme en pie, hasta entonces._**

− **_Jadelyn W."_**

Parecía más bien un recado, pues no hay mucho que decir… Iba a empezar a contarle de cómo estuvo mi día y preguntarle cómo le había ido con su familia anoche pero eso definitivamente no es sonar serio ni mucho menos. Decidí que lo mejor era mantener la distancia, no quiero perjudicarle en lo más mínimo, la puse en un sobre, llamé al mensajero real y me dijo que iría a entregarla hoy mismo.

El día pasó lento, demasiado me la pase en mi habitación viendo mi ventana como acostumbraba siempre antes de conocer a Victoria, no salía, no lo necesitaba y lo días eran ordinarios y rápidos pero ahora mi mente la ocupaba ella, contando las horas para verla que sólo estaban en mi contra haciendo más y más largas, los mensajeros ya había venido a decirme que había recibido la carta en su trabajo porque aún no llegaba a casa. Casi puedo jurar que desde mi torre puedo ver su casa, está lejos pero es una colina, poniendo su casa a la altura de castillo, por sobre todo el pueblo. No bajé a cenar, pedí que me trajeran la comida, además de mi adolorido y cansado cuerpo entre más temprano dormía más rápido llegaría la mañana siguiente.

Aún durmiéndome temprano despertaba a la misma hora, tarde como siempre. Desayuné rápidamente mientras escuchaba a mi madre discutirme que tenía prohibido salir hoy, que ya le había dicho al chofer que no me llevara a ninguna parte dijera lo que dijera. No era problema, tal vez no sepa pero yo ya me había transportado sola con mi corcel hasta allá. Hoy no tenía clase combate porque iba a subir de grado a los mejores caballeros, yo no estaba invitada porque una cosa es que se me permita entrenar y otra que me dejen estar en el ejército y me dejen que vaya ascendiendo conforme mis logros. Pasé rápido a mi habitación para ponerme algo más cómodo, esta vez no mande a hacer un vestido para Victoria porque mi plan es ir menos formales, tanta elegancia aburre, además el único concierto que encontré disponible en el pueblucho fue uno de trovadores y la música de cuerdas se considera hasta cierto punto música "vulgar" o "corriente" otra razón más para no ir elegante. Fui a buscar a mi caballo, me puse en posición para salir disparada en cuanto abrieran la puerta, gracias a mi madre tendría que huir. Abrieron la puerta para que unos cabellaros fueran a hacer una patrulla de vigilancia rutinaria, esa era mi señal salí lo más rápido que pude y nadie pudo detenerme ni mucho menos alcanzarme. Aún faltaban un par de horas para la hora acordaba con Victoria, no importaba me encontraría con ella en su trabajo para irnos de ahí. Llegué al molino, ni si quiera pasé a preguntar a su casa no lo creía necesario, apenas me bajé del caballo ahí estaba ella en la puerta con un cara de sorpresa increíble.

− Tará, sorpresa.

− Jade ¿Qué haces aquí?

− Te extrañaba así que decidí venir un poco antes- Bien, eso se me salió pero ya lo había dicho y ni como arrepentirme.

− Yo también te extrañe- Ella sí que sabe ponerme de buenas- Pero aún estoy trabajando, no podemos irnos ahora y tengo que ir a cambiarme.

− Así estas bien, veme- Dije señalando mi ropa- Nada formal.

− Si pero esta ropa está sucia, no puedo ir así.

− Como digas ¿Te falta mucho para terminar?

− Algo, pero pasa, puedes esperar aquí adentro.- Pasamos al molino, ahora no había tantas cajas como esa vez, pero aún así se veía bastante producto. Me acercó una silla y la puso a lado de la ventana, mientras ella se podía a separar y marcar cajas, me imagino que era el destinatario y lo que contenía.

− ¿Cómo te fue con tus padres Jade? ¿No se molestaron que llegaras tan tarde?- Era un milagro que ella comenzará la conversación, supongo que cada vez se siente con más confianza y mejor así.

− Lo normal, me prohibieron salir… De hecho para venir hoy me escapé.

− ¿Qué hiciste qué?- Me dijo quitando la vista de las cajas para voltearme a ver con cara de sorpresa- Desobedeciste a los reyes…

− Que dramática, lo que pasa es que no pueden contener esta alma libre- Dije burlona- ¿A ti como te fue?

− Me regañaron mucho, no les pareció la idea que regresara tan noche a casa

− Pero si yo te lleve… Podía defendernos.

− Ellos no lo ven así Jade, de hecho también me prohibieron verte más o salir contigo…

− ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces cómo nos iremos hoy eh Victoria?

− Escaparé- Dijo sonriente- Tú lo hiciste por mí, así que ¿Por qué no?

− Oh oh, soy de mala influencia tal vez si deba alejarme de ti- Dije burlándome, me gusta jugar con ella.

− Deja de decir tonterías Jade, sólo se vive una vez

− Oh vaya ahora eres todo un alma libre también, sigue así Vega, sigue así- Y así estuvimos burlándonos una de la otra por un buen rato. Todas esas platicas me ayudan a ver con más claridad que sí, definitivamente es a ella la que quiero conmigo, si ella tan sólo me correspondiese estaría dispuesta a dejar todo, todo para poder estar con ella, olvidando que si tan sólo nos descubriesen nos matarían, pero ya hubiese sido feliz con ella al fin y al cabo de eso se trata. Termino su trabajo y salimos hacia su casa para que se cambiase rápidamente y pudiéramos escapar de ahí.

− Tu chofer no viene porque escapaste ¿Verdad?

− Wow, te diste cuenta sola ¡Un aplauso para la señorita Vega!- El trayecto fue divertido, cuando llegamos no se veía mucha actividad en su casa. Podríamos huir rápidamente de aquí.

− Te espero aquí afuera- Le dije ayudándola a bajar del caballo.

− No, ven acompáñame y dime que como puedo vestir.

− ¿Es seguro?

− Claro, parece que no ha llegado nadie- Aún no me sentía del todo confiada, pero aún así até mi caballo, entramos a su casa y efecto, no había nadie. Subimos a su habitación que era la última de la casa y la más alta. Tenía una ventana gigantesca, con una muy buena vista por cierto.

− Wow, que bella vista tienes.

− Es tu casa…- Dijo metida en una baúl que me imagino es donde tiene sus vestidos.

− Lo sé- Dije orgullosa

− ¿Qué te parece este?- Me enseño un vestido largo rojo, parecía de seda tenía unos toques color plata, el vestido en sí era bello me imagino que puesto en ella debe ser espectacular.

− Me parece perfecto, no sé para qué dices que necesitabas mi ayuda Victoria.- Dije mientras ella se quedaba parada sin hacer nada, y entendí.- Oh claro, te esperaré abajo para que te cambies.

− Gracias.- Dijo sonrojada.

− No tardes- Salí de su habitación, pensando en ella con sus mejillas a punto de estallar, me pareció dulce. Bajé las escaleras y se escuchaban ruidos en la sala de estar, lo que faltaba ahora tenía que lidiar con la familia de Victoria… Pero no, eso hubiese sido bueno con lo que me encontré fue mucho, mucho peor.

_Cuando Jade llegó al molino estaba muy preocupada, no sabía cómo explicarle que no podría ir con ella al concierto, mi padre se enojó muchísimo, por haber llegado tan tarde y porque dice que hice esperar mucho a los clientes cuando vinieron a recoger sus productos, me enojé porque sabía que eso mentira, sí me atrasé pero con forme iban llegando les daba sus cosas y no hubo ningún retraso, pero bueno le dije que me escaparía con ella para ir, yo jamás hubiese hecho o pensado algo así pero sentía que no me iba a arrepentir, el contradecir a mi padre es algo que apenas unas semanas parecía impensable, pero ella ya había desafiado a los reyes para poder venir hoy, como me dijo así que lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella era corresponderle._

_Me cambié lo más rápido que pude, ponerse un vestido nunca es fácil si sólo eres tú y mucho menos con prisa, arregle un poco mi cabello y en seguida bajé. Lo que vi, no me lo esperaba, vaya que no._

− _Mi amor, que bella te ves._

− _Robert ¿Q-Que haces aquí?_

− _Viene a visitarte ¿Qué no puedo? Soy tu prometido.- Voltee a ver a Jade, que lo veía con una mirada asesina, es verdad que no se llevan bien, no sé que le habrá dicho Robert, pero se veía muy molesta._

− _Bueno sí, pero voy a salir con la Princesa, así que si nos disculpas nos retiramos, hablaremos cuando llegue lo prometo- Mientras decía esto me dirigía hacia la puerta junto con Jade, pero Robert se puso en la puerta impidiéndonos el paso._

− _Estás estorbando- Le dijo Jade muy molesta._

− _Que yo sepa no tienes permiso de salir Victoria o ¿Me equivoco?-Dijo retándome, supongo que mi padre debió contarle, es capaz de que mi mismo padre lo mandara a vigilarme._

− _Robert por favor, sólo saldré con ella por un rato.- Dije haciéndolo un poco para un lado y tomando la manija de la puerta de salida._

− _¡Que no Victoria entiende!- Me dijo empujándome bruscamente hacia atrás, se iba a acercar más a mí pero en un movimiento rápido Jade lo estrelló contra la puerta._

− _No la vuelvas a tocar- Lo amenazó Jade, con una mirada fría y desafiante._

− _Tú no te metas, es mi prometida y le hago lo que quiero ¿Qué eres tú eh? ¿Su guardia personal? _

− _Si ella así lo quiere sí, ya estás bajo advertencia.- Dijo Jade soltándolo- Ven Tori vamos.- Me puse atrás de ella, está abrió la puerta y estábamos ya afuera cuando Robert habló de nuevo desde adentro de la casa._

− _¿Vas a dejar que me hablé así Victoria?_

− _Ya Robert, hablamos cuando llegue pero basta por favor- Seguimos caminando hacia el caballo y cuando Jade subió, Robert empezó a reírse, volteamos a verlo extrañadas._

− _¡Jaja! Ay Victoria, tan ingenua…- Seguía burlándose- Escúchame bien, tú que das un paso más y no me casaré contigo- Me dejó helada, no quería casarme con él por supuesto pero mi padre me lo había advertido, me estaba revelando demasiado me había dicho que causaría esto… No le puedo hacer esto a mi familia, pero tampoco puedo dejar Jade. Voltee a verla, ya se había bajado del caballo de nuevo._

− _Jade…- Apenas susurré, pero sí me escucho. Bajé la cara de vergüenza, Robert estaba probando que si podía controlarme a su antojo._

− _Tori… Ve- Encontré su mirada, estaba tranquila._

− _Discúlpame Jade, perdón en serio. – Mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, yo sí quería salir con ella, quería tenerle cerca… Me lo estaban arrebatando._

− _Hey tranquila, no es tu culpa.- Volteó a ver a un sonriente Robert, que nos veía desde la puerta de mi casa, Jade lo miro con tanto odio, casi el mismo que yo le tenía a ese hombre.- Hablaremos por carta, lo prometo, saldremos Tori, sólo dejemos que pase un tiempo…_

− _Gracias- Esta vez yo la abracé, ella me correspondía el abrazo aprontándome un poco._

− _Te voy a extrañar Vega- Me dijo susurrando como aquella vez._

− _La voy a extrañar Princesa Jadelyn- Le susurré de la misma manera. Nos separamos y me dirigí a mi casa a pasos lentos. _

− _Rapidito Victoria, no tenemos todo el día- Dijo Robert tomando del brazo para jalarme y que avanzara más rápido._

− _Te vas a arrepentir de esto Robert- Amenazó Jade desde su caballo._

− _Si claro lo quiero ver- Apenas alcanzó a decir esto porque ya había azotado la puerta, escuché el caballo de Jade galopar rápidamente. Me sentía impotente, no pude hacer nada, ahora estoy sola con Robert, ni si quiera está mi padre para defenderme. Voltee a ver a Robert y sólo me miraba orgulloso._

− _Vete de aquí Robert, no te quiero ver.- Pero se quedo inmóvil, con su sonrisa burlona- ¡Que te largues!- Grité, acabé de pronunciar la oración y Robert me dio una cachetada con el revés de su mano… Nunca se había atrevido a hacer algo así. Me había dolido, empezaron a brotar las lágrimas._

− _Cuida tu tono conmigo Victoria.- No quise escuchar más, salí disparada para mi habitación, cuando llegué atoré la puerta, estaría ahí encerrada hasta que llegaran mis padres o mi hermana o incluso hasta el día siguiente. Robert trató de entrar durante un rato, golpeaba, gritaba y hacía de todo pero al no recibir respuesta se marchó. Estuve llorando mucho rato, inclusive llegó toda mi familia, pero tampoco les abrí, sólo tranquilicé a mi madre diciéndole que estaba muy cansada y sólo quería dormir, parece ser que fueron con un doctor porque mi hermana estaba enferma, quise salir a verla, pero tal vez el golpe de Robert dejó marca, tampoco estaba de ánimos para animar a alguien así que sólo me quedé ahí… Esta vez él sí que cruzo la línea, no me decidía si debía contarle a mi familia o inventarles que me caí, después de todo ellos no saben que Robert había venido y por más que fuera contra la corriente no podría quitarle la ilusión a mi familia de que me vean con un esposo, como una mujer exitosa… Yo no lo quiero, puedo aprender a quererlo por supuesto así es como funcionan todos los matrimonios hoy en día. No tengo idea de lo que debo hacer, sé que Jade me prometió que volveríamos a hablar, a salir como si nada hubiese pasado pero estaba tan enojada que lo dudo mucho, me duele perderla ahora pero no dejaría que Robert me controle tan fácil… Lloré de dolor hasta conciliar el sueño. _

* * *

**Por favor, odien a Robert. **

**xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, vengo de rápido a actualizarles y mil disculpas por la demora pero en serio que siento que mis días son más cortos y no tengo tiempo para nada, espero ya no tardar tanto. **

**Muchísimas gracias por las reviews y por leer, gracias. XO**

* * *

Iba de regreso al castillo cuando antes de llegar al puente me detuve en seco, es posible que Beck siga ahí aún, es temprano y la última vez que vino llegó tarde y en el estado en que me encontraba estaba muy, demasiado diría yo enojada así que sólo aumentan las probabilidades de cometer una estupidez, di media vuelta con mi caballo y me dirigí lejos del reino, del pueblo de todo. Estaba muy confundida sé que debo dejar en paz a Victoria por un tiempo, pero dejarla con ese loco me pone los pelos de punta, quien sabe que le haya hecho, me llegó la loca idea de regresar a casa de Victoria y acabar por fin con todo, matarlo en cuanto salga de ahí, que parezca un robo que se salió de control pero no ¿Qué pasa si Victoria si lo quiere? No puedo ser tan egoísta con ella. Estaba sentada en el suelo con mi caballo a un costado de un río no tan lejano de la civilización pero si lo suficiente para que no se escuchara nada y todo estuviera tranquilo, confío demasiado en el gobierno de mis padres como para creer que hay vandalismo, aunque lo hubiera sé que puedo cuidarme sola. Estuve horas pensando que hacer y me decidí por una opción de la que tal vez me arrepienta luego pero ahora no se ve tan descabellada.

Y ahí estaba, abajo del cuarto de Victoria en medio de la noche, hoy supe donde era su habitación así que me aproveché de eso. Para llegar sin ser vista o escuchada, dejé a mi caballo a los pies de la colina que hay que subir hasta acá, he estado muy cansada y esa caminata cuesta arriba ha sido una tortura sumándole que no se ve nada, apenas la luna alcanza a iluminar algo, pero quería saber cómo se encontraba Victoria, me preocupaba que pensara cosas raras de mí… ¿Irónico no? Con esta visita pensará muchas cosas raras, que mas da ya estoy aquí. Tome unas piedras pequeñas que había por ahí y las avente hacía su ventana.

− ¡Victoria!- Decía más como un susurro que como grito- Hey por favor- Tome otro puñado de piedras y lo lancé… Y nada, tomé el tercer y último puñado, si no funcionaba con este me resignaría y me iría.- Hey Vega por favor- Lacé una piedra más grande que las demás y escuché un sonoro "Auch" así que dejé de lanzar objetos y dije más fuerte- ¡Vega!

− ¿Quién está ahí?

− Soy yo, Jade, asómate por favor.- Apenas lo dije asomó su cabeza.

− Oh Dios Jade ¿Qué haces aquí?

− ¿Siempre tienes que saludarme con la misma pregunta?

− Disculpa, pero debe ser media noche es peligroso.

− Quería ver como estabas ¿Puedo entrar?

− Pues sí, pero mis padres se darán cuenta y…

− Puedo escalar no te preocupes- Dije pegándome a la pared para comenzar a subir, el vestido estorbaba un poco pero la pared está hecha de piedras y he hecho esto cientos de veces en mi entrenamiento.

− Con cuidado por favor.- Dijo cuando ya casi llegaba

− Y listo- Dije llegando, su cuarto estaba muy oscuro apenas podía ver su silueta- Puedes encender una vela por favor.

− No, nos descubrirán

− Claro que no, están dormidos- Le expliqué- Además no veo nada.

− Es mala idea créeme

− ¿Por qué?-Inquirí curiosa, es la primera vez que Victoria me contradice.

− Porque sí, por favor no insistas.

− ¿Te hizo algo verdad?

− …

− Enciende una vela Victoria

− N-no

− No te estoy preguntando, es una orden ¿Le vas a decir que no a una princesa?- La verdad es que sí había veces en las que me aprovechaba de ser quien soy. Vi como se movía hacia lo que parecía ser un mueble, tardo un poco pero la encendió, estaba de espaldas a mí.- Voltea Tori- Dije ya más calmada.

− Promete que no te enojarás.

− Sólo voltea ya- Y lo hizo, y me odie, me odie por tener razón, me odie porque yo era la culpable de todo esto. Tenía un marca morada gigantesca del tamaño de la mitad de su cara, no tenía mucho que se había hecho, porque aún se veía un poco hinchado- Perdóname Tori- Me miró extrañada, como si no entendiera él porque de mis disculpas- Perdón por ser yo la que te ha causado todo esto, por ser tan egoísta en pensar sólo en mis intereses…

− Basta, no es tu culpa Jade, jamás lo será. Yo no lo quiero, en lo más mínimo, enfrentar eso es lo que debí de hacer hace mucho tiempo, no te disculpes porque tú eres lo mejor y más emocionante que me ha pasado en la vida- Fue suficiente información para mí, la abracé con fuerza, quería llorar, vaya que sí pero por ella debía ser fuerte, le susurré- Todo estará bien- Nos separamos y ella se sentó en el borde de su cama.

− Jade, es tarde ¿Por qué no vas a casa? Necesitamos descansar.-Noté que tenía los ojos muy rojos, por el cansancio tal vez, además yo la había sacado de su sueño.

− Está bien, pero promete que te cuidarás eso…- Le dije señalando el golpe de su cara.

− Prometido- Dijo sonriendo con amargura

− No te preocupes Tori, juro que lo haré pagar.- Dije ya dirigiéndome ya hacia la ventana para bajar, ya estaba con medio cuerpo abajo cuando Victoria llamó mi atención.

− ¿Por qué a pesar de todo has venido Jade?

− Porque me importas- Y sólo me sonrió, y así se quedo hasta que me perdí de su vista. Llegando esta vez al castillo me percate que hoy no me esperaban sorpresitas de mi madre, pude subir a mi cuarto en paz. Otro pesado día en mi vida gracias a ella, otro día que empezaba a agradecer su existencia que después de tanto tiempo me hacía sentir viva.

Bajé temprano a desayunar, cosa rara pero bueno al fin alcancé el desayuno completo con mi madre y Roger, al parecer mi padre estaba muy ocupado en una junta urgente esta mañana, sé que yo quería que hubiera guerra, pero ya sintiendo la amenaza tan cerca empiezo a dudarlo un poco, me distraje con los regaños de mi madre.

− Tuviste suerte que ayer el príncipe estuviera ocupado y no se presentara, si no tendrías que dar muchas explicaciones jovencita

− Si como sea

− ¿Qué hiciste ayer hermana? Supe que llegaste muy tarde… ¿Noche agitada? – Dijo Roger, sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo.

− Por Dios hijo, no le des ideas locas a tu hermana, estás viendo la situación y no ayudas en nada.

− Ya está grande, creo que puede pasar la noche con un muchacho ¿O me equivoco Jadelyn?

− Deja de decir estupideces, sólo fui a un concierto… Sola- Por el coraje de ayer hasta había olvidado el concierto que dejé pasar.

− Si claro- Y seguimos desayunando en silencio, mi padre se nos unió después de un rato, le sirvieron su comida pero no probó bocado y tenía una cara de preocupación terrible, odio admitirlo pero estaba asustada ¿Ya estábamos en guerra? Ahora que descubrí que quiero a Victoria no me gustaría perder mi vida en combate… Perfecto Jade en la que te metiste. Ya habían retirado todo de la mesa pero nadie se levantaba en la espera de que mi padre dijera algo pero sólo veía la pared de enfrente como ido.

− Padre, por favor dinos que pasa.- Se adelantó Roger

− Perdonen mi distracción no quería preocuparlos…

− Pues fallaste, llevas como muerto todo el rato- Interrumpo ya desesperada porque hable.

− Existe una epidemia, aún no sabemos casi nada de ella… Pero ha acabo con ya miles de personas a nuestros al rededores… Todo Europa, incluso aquí hay brotes.

− ¿Filip eso que significa?

− No permitiré, que les pase nada a ustedes, cerraremos el castillo hasta que pase… Nada entra ni sale.

− Eso es absurdo ¿Y el pueblo?- Pregunté rápidamente, era obvio quién era la que me llenaba de preocupación, con mi comentario logré sorprenderlos un poco pero por lo visto les importó poco.

− Les daremos las mismas indicaciones, que se encierren…

− ¿Aún no hay brotes aquí en el Reino padre?- Agradecí a Roger por no dejarme ver como la única preocupada. No hubo respuesta sólo se tensó su cara

− Si ya hay brotes no podemos dejar así el pueblo, hay que hacer algo

− ¿Cómo que Jadelyn? No hay nada que podamos hacer, no sabemos nada de esa enfermedad todos los que se enferman mueren.

− Dijiste que casi no sabíamos nada… ¿Qué es lo que sabemos?

− Es probable que haya llegado acá vía marítima… Dicen que es por las ratas, o por los hombres ya infectados, también puede ser por la comida- Ahí empalidecí, en este momento Victoria podría estar recibiendo mercancía infectada, poniendo su vida en riesgo. Tengo que pensar en algo y pronto. Siguieron discutiendo Roger y mi padre… Yo me retiré, estaba algo sofocada ya. Estoy de acuerdo con que se cierre el reino, es buena estrategia, nos aseguramos que nadie esté enfermo y listo, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar a Victoria allá afuera recibiendo todo eso.

− Padre ¿Tienes tiempo? Necesito hablar contigo

− Estoy algo ocupado hija, que sea rápido.- Entre a la sala donde se reúnen todos los líderes cuando hay algún problema y discuten.

− Deberíamos traer a los Vega al castillo y pedirles que se queden aquí…

− ¿A los quiénes?

− Son la Familia que distribuyen el alimento de todo el pueblo

− Por supuesto que no, si hacemos eso tendríamos que albergar a todas las familias

− No padre, no estás entendiendo… Podemos cerrar el castillo, sí, pero que haremos si esto dura más tiempo de lo pensado, la comida escaseará y lo sabes

− Algo se nos ocurrirá, ahorita no es prioridad, si no nuestra salud

− Pues yo ya lo preví ¿No es lo que querían? Que madurara, pues lo estoy haciendo, estoy viendo por nuestro bien, ellos son buenos sembrando, cosechando… Tendríamos el posible problema de los alimentos cubierto, son sólo 4 miembros padre.- Se quedó pensativo, sobándose la sien, sabía que lo había conseguido seguramente estaba por ponerme un pero, sin embargo sé que al final aceptará siempre lo hace… No sé cómo se me había ocurrido este plan, pero hasta cierto punto había tomado mucha lógica y sonaba perfecto.

− Pero hay condiciones Jadelyn…

− Te escucho

− Tú, ya que fue tu idea, te encargarás de avisarles a los Vega, explícales la situación y que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente y la más importante, por favor te lo suplico… Asegúrate de que estén los 4 integrantes saludables

− Con gusto padre, tomaré mi caballo y saldré en seguida…

− No, te levanto el castigo, que te lleve algún chofer real, por precaución si ves a alguien enfermo no te acerques a él.

Lo conseguí, conseguí que Victoria pudiera venir acá a refugiarse... Ahora sólo rogaba que estuviera sana, si algo le hubiese pasado entonces sí, era una total causa perdida. Sin demorarme más salí volando de ahí.

_Desperté algo aturdida, estaba segura que había despertado muy temprano pues no se escuchaba ningún movimiento dentro de la casa pero al ver lo alto que se encontraba el sol ya, supe que en realidad era muy tarde, bajé a ver qué pasaba pero como había previsto no había nadie, sólo una pequeña nota con la letra de mi madre en la mesa._

_"Hija salimos muy temprano al doctor, tu hermana se puso peor por la noche esperamos no tardar mucho, dice tu padre que no lo esperes que vayas a trabajar aunque no lleguemos aún _

_Te quiere, tu mamá"._

_Cierto, que Trina estaba enferma… Debe ser otra vez que comió algo pasado como la última vez, pasó varios días en cama. De cierta forma agradezco que nadie me haya visto desde ayer, la marca del golpe ya no estaba inflama pero aún se veía morado, mientras preparaba mi desayuno opté por ponerme algo frío, tal vez así se desvanezca un poco, de todas formas tendría que dar explicaciones llegando de trabajar._

_Si en serio se habían ido muy temprano pues ya habían tardado mucho con el doctor, era cerca de medio día y aún no volvían, ya es tarde para ir al trabajo lo sé pero estaba preocupada por Trina nunca era nada grave pero me daba un mal presentimiento, quería verla. Escuché caballos, no podían ser ellos porque eran bastantes, salí rápido al encuentro y era nada más y nada menos que un carruaje real… Debía ser ella, tenía que ser Jade._

− _Victoria- Dijo mientras bajaba a toda prisa del carruaje, antes de que pudieran ayudarla a bajar- ¿Por qué no has ido a trabajar? ¿Te sientes bien?- Dijo tocan mi frente y mis mejillas buscando temperatura y llenándome de preguntas por el estilo._

− _Sólo se me ha hecho tarde Jade…_

− _¿Lo juras?_

− _Si_

− _Necesito hablar con tu padre, llámale por favor…_

− _No se encuentra_

− _Sí, debe estar trabajado pero es una emergencia Victoria, por favor- Noté por su tono de voz que estaba nerviosa._

− _Uy que mandona- Dije con un humor parecido al que hemos estado usando últimamente._

− _Vega, basta de juegos ¡Con tu padre! ¡Ahora!- Me grito, nunca lo había hecho._

− _O-Oh discúlpame yo sólo quería- Iba a explicarle, pero creo que está muy impaciente- Ellos no están Jadelyn, no están trabajando, están con un médico._

− _¡¿Cómo?! Pero dijiste que todo estaba bien_

− _Pensé que te referías solo a mí, es Trina ayer enfermó pero empeoró en la noche, partieron muy temprano…_

− _¿Estuviste con ella Victoria?_

− _¿Eso qué tiene que ver…?_

− _Sólo contesta ya_

− _No, desde ayer que llegaron no veo a ninguno de los tres, estuve encerrada, tú sabes bien…- Dije señalando mi cara._

− _No sé cómo decirte esto pero es probable que no loes vuelvas a ver así que vámonos – Me tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia el carruaje._

− _¡No! ¿Qué pasa? Ellos volverán en cualquier momento, no sé de que hablas pero yo debo ir a trabajar y esperar a mi familia como se debe- Ya estábamos en la puerta de su carruaje pero me rehusaba totalmente a entrar ahí, no sé a qué se refiere con que no los volveré a ver._

− _Te explico en el camino, sube ahora mismo y no estoy preguntando.- Nunca la había visto así, cierto que desde que llegó ha estado actuando muy raro._

− _Me estás asustando- Subí al carruaje, no tenía mucha confianza de hecho quería negarme pero de nuevo no pude decirle que no. Vi que nos dirigíamos hacia el Molino, estaba callada con cara de preocupación pero insistí en saber qué pasaba.- Ya estoy aquí dime qué pasa, por favor Jade._

− _Tori escucha- Dijo ya con su tono amable al que me había acostumbrado- Se desató una epidemia es en su mayoría mortal…-¿Qué? No puede ser mortal… Estoy segura que Trina no Trina enfermó de otra cosa, esto no puede ser.- Es probable que tu hermana se haya infectado… Y tus padres por estar en contacto con ella también._

− _¿Cómo lo sabes? No puede ser… Trina es enfermiza Jade podría ser cualquier cosa._

− _Lo sé porque mi padre tuvo una reunión esta mañana, está por todas partes, ya ha habido algunos brotes aquí, Tori ven conmigo._

− _No puedo Jade… Mi familia, e-esto que me acabas de decir es difícil- Si eso era cierto, tal vez ella tenía razón no volvería a verlos- Tengo que estar con ellos Jade, pueden ser sus últimos momentos y yo aquí- Estoy sentimental desde ayer y no pude evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos._

− _Ten- Dijo alcanzándome un pañuelo- Perdón Tori, pero no voy a dejar que hagas eso si vas al médico donde están ellos puede haber varios enfermo, podrías contagiarte y no consentiré eso disculpa._

− _¡Es mi familia! No es fácil dejarlos ¿Cómo no lo entiendes? Déjame bajar por favor, debo ir con ellos.- No me rendiría así como así, no quería perder a Jade… Pero no dejaré a mi familia._

− _Llegamos- Dijo ignorando completamente lo que dije. Habíamos llegado al molino, no sé qué hacemos aquí._

− _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

− _Venimos por cosas Tori… Conseguí que padre te dejará a ti y a tu familia quedarse en el castillo hasta que todo esta locura pasara, siempre y cuando ustedes cosecharan para nosotros- No sé cómo pude enojarme por un momento con ella, había conseguido lugar para nosotros, en un castillo- Pero por cómo está la situación creo que serás sólo tú, así que ven, baja y dinos lo que necesitamos para empezar a cosechar allá- Dijo ya estando afuera del carruaje esperando por mí, estaba como en shock… Esto iba en serio. Bajé del carruaje vi como había tres hombres esperando ordenes mías para subir las cosas a otro carruaje._

− _Jade… Y-yo no creo poder sola, nunca lo he hecho sin mi padre._

− _Claro que puedes, te he visto trabajar confió en ti, te necesito.-Me tomó por los hombros haciendo contacto visual conmigo- Tori…_

− _Con una condición lo haré_

− _Dime_

− _Camino al castillo debemos pasar a ver a mi familia…_

− _Es peligroso, haré que un mensajero les entregue alguna carta que quieras enviarles y que se quede ahí hasta que te contestes pero por favor Victoria…_

− _Tengo que despedirme, es lo único que pido Jade, déjame hablar con ellos por última vez… Entonces iré contigo y le ayudaré a tu familia.- Al principio seguía rehusándose pero como vio que no me movía decidió acceder. Juntamos varias cajas de semillas, Jade me aseguró que nos la pagarán creo que este plan es un poco egoísta de parte de los reyes, nunca han sido malos con nosotros me imagino que esto si debe ser una emergencia. Acabamos de cargar todo, los empleados se dirigieron al castillo mientras nuestro carruaje fue a donde se encontraba nuestro médico de siempre, como me había advertido Jade había muchísima gente._

− _Tori, creo que no es buena idea- Me dijo Jade con cara de pánico, hoy había conocido más facetas de Jade que las que me había mostrado en todo este tiempo._

− _Me lo prometiste- Dije decepcionada, aunque para este punto me había dado cuenta que había un par de personas tendidas en el suelo delirando ahora puedo entender su cara de pánico- Tengo que hacerlo- dije abriendo la puerta del carruaje, pero su mano me detuvo… Ahí estaba de nuevo ese contacto con su piel, es electrizante._

− _Es posible que si entras ahí y te infectas ya no podré llevarte al castillo… Conmigo._

− _Lo siento, lo haré- Me solté del amarre y bajé… Empecé a buscar a mis padres y a Trina entre toda la gente pero nada, puede ser que como llegaron temprano estén adentro, estaba a punto de entrar cuando la escuché decir._

− _Bueno, al menos no dejaré que lo hagas sola.- Sólo pude sonreírle, era muy amable de su parte, entramos y adentro había un poco menos gente ya que los hacían formarse y si no estabas enfermo no te dejaban pasar, obviamente intentaron sacarnos._

− _No pueden estar aquí, váyanse._

− _Tengo que ver a mi familia, deben esta por aquí…_

− _Sin excusas- Compensó la mujer a empujarme hacia atrás, Jade que estaba un poco detrás de mí tratando de alejarse de la "gente peligrosa" como ella los había llamado lo más posible, se adelantó._

− _Disculpe, le escuché decir que no podíamos estar aquí… A nosotras.- Dijo volviendo a ser la misma Jade de siempre, no conmigo claro, pero con su tono orgulloso y persuasivo._

− _P-Princesa… Discúlpeme por favor, pero es por su bien es peligroso que esté usted aquí._

− _Si como sea, no nos tardamos- Y me jaló por a un lado de la mujer._

− _Tori hay que apurarnos, ya la oíste.- Empezamos a correr por todo el lugar, era de sólo dos plantas, pero había muchos cuartos. Al final de cómo el quinto pasillo había una puerta ya algo vieja, era de las pocas que estaban cerradas, la abrí despacio y ahí estaban. Trina recostada en una tipo camilla y mis padre parados en una esquina, apenas voltearon a verme los abracé, supongo que no esperaban verme ahí, seguramente ni si quiera sabían toda la información que Jade me había dado._

− _Hija ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el trabajo- El primero en hablar fue mi padre- Y traes compañía- Dijo viendo Jade, que estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda._

− _Padre, madre tengo malas noticias y tal vez esto involucre a Trina- Ella estaba dormida._

− _¿Qué pasa hija?- Iba a responderles, pero no me salían las palabras de la boca, no quiero lastimarles así._

− _Yo les explico Tori- Jade salió a mi rescate, como siempre._

− _Hay una epidemia, es en su mayor parte mortal…- Las caras de mis padres cambiaron totalmente, creían que Trina tenía sólo un resfriado fuerte y que se curaría en días de reposo. Jade les explicó también el trato que había hecho con mis padres para dejarnos quedar en el castillo._

− _Princesa se lo agradecemos mucho, pero no podemos abandonar a nuestra hija aquí._

− _Entonces permítanle que se vaya conmigo- La escuché decir, yo estaba de espaldas viendo a mi hermana tendida en esa incómoda cama. Se opusieron mucho, pero al final mi padre suspiró._

− _Está bien, pero podrá irse con usted solamente si va su prometido- No podía creer lo que había dicho mi padre, seguramente no le había puesto atención al golpe en mi cara o ni si quiera lo había visto pero él fue el que lo hizo de ninguna manera estaba segura con él._

− _Padre no, él no…_

− _De ninguna manera él puede ir- Me interrumpió Jade.- Él no es esencial para todo este proceso, no hay lugar para él en el castillo._

− _Pero si sólo va Tori, quedan tres espacios libres._

− _Esos lugares son para los Vega, o sea ustedes… Él no entrará a mi castillo.- Dijo Jade ya muy irritada._

− _Entonces Victoria tampoco irá- Dijo mi padre muy seguro, nos quedamos callados por un rato, se volvió un silencio incomodo, Jade tenía la cara muy tensa, pensaba en cómo salir de esta, lo sabía. _

− _Él no va a ir, sin embargo esto es una orden real y tiene que cumplirla a como dé lugar, si digo que me llevo a Victoria me la llevo, así de fácil… Sin embargo eso sería cruel así que ¿Por qué no hacemos esto? Usted se queda aquí con su hija, y usted- Dijo señalando a mi madre- Nos acompaña a mí y a Victoria al castillo. _

− _ Pero…_

− _Señor Vega, déjeme terminar- Nunca me imaginé a mi padre desobedeciendo a la realeza, hoy parece ser un el día de "Saca lo peor de todos"- Lleve a su hija a casa y no salgan, si es sólo un resfriado como le han informado mande una carta al castillo y de inmediato estarán ahí por ustedes para recogerles y llevarlos al castillo, toda esta oferta sigue en pie pero en diferentes tiempos…- Jade sonrió complacida por el trato que había hecho y cómo lo había formulado tan rápido, debe ser hereditario por algo son los gobernantes._

− _Está bien princesa- Dijo mi padre vencido, acto seguido me despedí de él como si jamás lo volviera a verle, mi madre hizo lo mismo. Quisimos despedirnos de trina abrazándola o estando con ella un poco más tiempo pero Jade no los negó. Cuando dejamos ese cuarto, sentí que algo se había quedado ahí, una parte mía… Pero por otra parte, esta relación que tengo con Jade había dado un paso más, y no sé a qué dirección. Subimos al carruaje, Jade estaba sentada frente a mí y a mi madre, sólo manteníamos la cabeza baja, excepto Jade claro, le agradezco todo lo que hace por mí y mi familia pero dudo mucho que sepa cómo nos estamos sintiendo. Al poco rato el sonido de las ruedas cambió de haber estado en la tierra y rocas pasó a unos crujidos, era madera, habíamos entrado al puente de madera del castillo, uno que no se volvería a pisar en un largo rato._

* * *

**En lo personal a mi este capítulo me gusta mucho, y ya pronto tendrán JORI, lo juro.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola hola, perdón por la tardanza, en serio no me odien tanto, pero la escuela me consume pero juro ya hacerme un espacio para ustedes. Y bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, y para aclarar cosas, no me cae mal Trina de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos, me mata de la risa.

Sin más preámbulos... xo.

X

Bajamos del carruaje, debo admitir que estaba enojada con Victoria por ahora no sé pero puede que lo haya arruinado todo, nos iban a dar un chequeo rápido para asegurar que no estuviésemos infectados, las caras de Victoria y su madre no tenían valor, es cierto que gran parte del terreno del castillo está al aire libre es un cuadrado y casi toda la parte de en medio es jardín. Yo pienso que les daremos un poco de terreno ahí, para que empiecen a sembrar aún no me creía del todo la idea de que puedo ver a Victoria trabajar desde mi habitación durante todo el día sin que ella se dé cuenta.

− Princesa, el chequeo es por allá- Se me hizo raro, al parecer mi padre ha estado aceptando unas cuantas familias del pueblo, no sé a qué se debe.

− Victoria, vengan, síganme.- Les dije llamando su atención, nos dirigimos a la pequeña fila que había para encontrarse con el médico del castillo. Obviamente a penas me vieron se hicieron a un lado.

− Bien Princesa, empecemos- Comenzó a hacerme un par de preguntas de rutina, como que he comido, donde estado etcétera, estoy preocupada y no solamente por mí misma (por primera vez) que Victoria o yo nos hubiésemos infectado me aterraba.

− Parece que todo en orden, los síntomas de esta enfermedad varían pero casi siempre aparecen después de pocas horas de haberse infectado, es todo, puede retirarse.- Me aseguré que las siguientes en pasar fueran ellas. Si la enfermedad no me mata seguramente la incertidumbre sí. Vi como examinaban a Victoria, díganme posesiva pero siento que el médico se le está sobrepasando la mano con ella. La gota que derramó el vaso de mi paciencia fue cuando le pidió que acercara su cara porque tenía que revisar su piel ¡Qué casualidad! Me acerqué a ellos.

− Dese prisa, que hay gente esperando.- Le dije alzando la voz, este sólo pegó un brinco, Victoria me miró un poco asustada, no está acostumbrada verme así, con ella soy diferente debería apreciarme más.

− S-Si perdón- De cierta manera, debo decir que lo entiendo Victoria es de esas mujeres que roban tu atención al pasar a tu lado, perdón por haberla visto antes Doctor. Le hizo un par de preguntas más y la dejo ir… Está sana al igual que mi juicio ahora ¡Agh! Ella saca lo más tierno de mí, no, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es no poderle decir todas estas cosas.

− Jade ¿Qué pasa si mi madre si está enferma?- Estábamos viendo cómo examinaban a su madre.

− Tranquila Tori, eso no va a pasar

− Voy a estar sola...

− No, no digas esas cosas por favor.

− Mi hermana, mi padre y mi…- Comenzó a sollozar.

La abracé, de nuevo tuve la dicha de tenerla entre mis brazos esta vez con un poco de mas sutileza ya que estábamos rodeadas de gente y todos me conocían, fue más un abrazo de apoyo. No le podía asegurar que su madre iba a estar bien pero si podía asegurarle una cosa...

− Victoria escúchame bien, pase lo que pase nunca lo habrás perdido todo porque me tienes a mi.-Ella fue la que intensificó el abrazo y yo no iba a oponerme, debía dejar que se desahogara, hoy tuvo que tomar muchas decisiones difíciles. Estuvimos mucho rato esperando, sentadas en una banca de piedra que había en la explanada, Victoria estaba mucho más tranquila pero aun no decía nada, tenía la vista perdida en algún punto lejano, entonces vimos a su madre acercarse a nosotras con una sonrisa.

− Princesa, hija... Disculpen la demora tuve que explicar todo lo del médico con tu hermana, sospechaban que pudiera estar enferma pero no fue así- Nos contó muy alegre, en seguida abrazó a Victoria que ya había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

− Me alegro, cenaremos pronto-Llame a unas personas de servicio para que las acompañaran a su alcoba- Ellos les explicaran todo, con permiso.- Me retiré, es mejor dejarlas solas por un rato.

Pasé a hablar con mi padre sobre toda la gente que había dejado pasar al reino, son un peligro.

− Padre, necesitamos hablar.- dije entrando a su sala de conferencia, estaba discutiendo con unos cuántos hombres.

− Ahora no puedo Jadelyn, estoy ocupado hablamos al rato.-Ah no, no me iba a decir que no y menos si estaba poniendo en riesgo la salud de Victoria.

− Es urgente- Dije sin despegar los dientes, en un tono molesto.

− Está bien pero no aquí.- Me llevó afuera del cuarto donde nos encontrábamos, tenía la cara muy tensa, esta epidemia no tenía buena cara.- ¿Qué pasa?

− ¿Qué hace tanta gente en el castillo?

− Pues como mencionaste lo importante que era tener a los Vega por su trabajo pensé lo mismo con las demás familias que pues son indispensable, ya sabes herreros…

− ¡Ellos no son importantes! Podemos vivir sin espadas, pero no sin comida ¡Por Dios Padre!- Estaba muy molesta conmigo misma, ya que yo había causado todo esto ¡Agh!

− No en estos tiempos Jadelyn, hay que defenderse, madura por favor no hagas todo por intereses propios- Se encerró otra vez con esos hombres dejándome con la palabra en la boca, yo no lo hacía por interés propio es más al contrario, lo estaba haciendo por alguien. En fin, me fui de ahí lanzando demonios para ver cómo iba todo con Victoria y su madre. Aún no sabía qué cuarto les había asignado, mi plan era que con solamente su familia invitada cada quién tendría su habitación y yo podría aparecerme en la noche a platicar con ella como ya lo había hecho antes, no contaba con que mi padre pudiese arruinarlo todo, ahora tengo que arreglármelas para que sea ella la que venga a mi habitación pero que no suene forzado. Anduve dando vueltas por todos los pasillos con habitaciones pero nada, salí a la explanada y estaban con unos trabajadores viendo lo del espacio para poder cultivar, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes buscar ahí primero, aunque hubiera preferido no estar aquí viendo como los tipos esos se la comen con la mirada, no sé si fue mala decisión traerla aquí y sólo tener tantos hombres desesperados me pone los pelos de punta, obviamente no me quedaré aquí observando cómo tratan de conquistarla.

− Victoria, acompáñame te mostraré su habitación.

− Oh Ja… Princesa, disculpe pero ¿Podría ser luego? Estoy viendo el espacio que nos tocaría y…

− No, no puede ser después- En sus labios la palabra Princesa no suena tan mal, pero no aguanto que ella me diga así.- Tu madre puede encargarse de eso ¿Cierto?- Dije mirando a su madre.

− Si Princesa, ve con ella hija.- Me moví de ahí a paso rápido, viendo de reojo como Victoria me alcanzaba.

− ¿Qué ha sido todo Jade acaso estás molesta? Disculpa mi comportamiento es sólo que estoy estresada y…

− Sin excusas Victoria, sólo sígueme

− Tori…

− Si como sea… Tori- Seguimos caminando, no sé a dónde me dirigía había abierto la boca de nuevo sin pensar. Me dirigí a la zona de los dormitorios, es mi casa así que le daré a escoger el que ella quiera.

− Discúlpame por favor

− Me llamaste "Princesa"-Le dije usando un acento raro.

− Con que fue eso... Y hey yo no hablo así.

− Como digas, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿Está bien?

− Hecho

− ¿Ya estás mejor?- Quería seguir enojada pero ciertamente no podía, cuando esos profundos ojos cafés chocan con los tuyos parece un tipo de hechizo que hace que todo lo olvides, además me preocupa su estado emocional.

− Si, de verdad muchas gracias.

− Deja de agradecer por favor

− Entonces deja de hacer tantas cosas lindas por mí Jade...-Usó esa sonrisa tierna y sincera que no hace más que obligarme a perder mi juicio.

− Ven, te muestro algunas habitaciones y me dices cual te agrada-Afortunadamente llegamos al alá indicada antes que yo dijera una barbaridad a las que estoy acostumbrada últimamente.

− No es necesario, donde sea está bien para nosotras- Otra cosa que me gusta de ella es su humildad.

− Ya estamos aquí, ahora las ves. -Por más que quiera ser dulce con ella no quiero verme muy obvia y un poco de dureza no le hace mal a nadie. Le mostré varios, mientras charlábamos un poco sobre todo lo que habíamos visto en el médico cuando visitamos a su hermana y sobre la enfermedad que al principio solo parecía fiebre pero después se presentaban erupciones en la piel y otros síntomas bastante peculiares que daban un poco de horror incluso para mí que me consideraba de estómago y mente fuerte.

− Y este fue el último ¿Cuál te gustó? Como hay un poco más gente de lo planeada tendrás que compartir con tu madre espero no te moleste

− Por supuesto que no me molesta, solo que hay un problema con las habitaciones

− ¡¿Qué?! Bueno no es problema en seguida hago que lo arreglen sólo di que es y...

− Jade tranquila, déjame terminar-Rió un poco por mi histeria- el problema es que todas me gustan son muy grandes y llenas de lujos

− Oh pues lo siento pero tendrás que escoger solo una...

− Bien pues en ese caso-Se quedó pensativa como dudando si decirme o no- Escojo la que esté más cerca de la tuya...

− ¿Cómo?- Estaba más tiesa que una estatua, quería tenerme cerca y eso es invaluable.

− Claro si no te molesta… ¿Te molesta Jade?

− No por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que no me lo esperaba

− ¿Por qué? Me agrada estar contigo y tal vez así pueda visitarte en las noches y podamos platicar más- Esta mujer sí que me hace feliz.

− Claro cuando quieras-¿Debía hacerlo? Bueno, tengo que arriesgarme.- Es más Señorita Vega ¿Me permite mostrarle mis aposentos?

− Para mí sería todo un honor Señorita West- Dijo siguiéndome el juego de parecer muy elegantes. La tomé de la mano y salimos corriendo hacia el otro lado del castillo, aquí si teníamos que escabullirnos porque está prohibido que la gente del pueblo pase hasta la parte del castillo donde están nuestra habitaciones, que por cuestiones de seguridad y no se cuanta cosa. En el camino tuvimos que evitar unos cuantos guardias, metiéndonos por pasillos y pasadizos secretos.

− Jade creo que esto no es correcto.

− ¿De qué hablas? Sólo es un atajo.

− No mientas, si te voy a meter en problemas es mejor que me quede en mi habitación.

− Oh vamos, ponle un poco de emoción a tu vida, digo lo peor que puede pasar si nos encuentran aquí sería cortarnos la cabeza.- Pone su clásica cara de horror ante mis bromas. Quizá nos tardamos un poco, pero había que quedarnos quietas en un solo lugar cuando nos encontrábamos con un riesgo o algo parecido.

_Al fin llegamos, eran un par de puertas de un tamaño considerable, hechas de alguna madera fina y con sólo ver el grosor se puede apreciar que son muy pesadas. Entrando me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al creer que las habitaciones que me había mostrado antes eran lujosas, la suya era enorme, casa objeto tiene un toque de ella está un tanto fúnebre, con puros colores fuertes que hacen que la habitación este fría y oscura pero aún así es un lugar increíble, la cama está en medio, parecen sábanas de seda, de un color carmesí brillante._

− _Es… Asombrosa Jade._

− _No es para tanto, creo- Es muy egocéntrica pero la entiendo, lo tiene todo además de ser muy bella, cualquiera sería así en esa posición._

− _Eres tan presumida- Dije haciéndome la enojada._

− _Discúlpame por ser yo, oye ven por acá por favor.- Ella se encontraba en lo más profundo de la habitación, donde había una ventana a mi parecer algo ilógico porque cerca de ahí había un balcón pero quién soy yo para juzgar a un arquitecto real. Me acerqué a ella que señalaba a un punto fuera de la ventana._

− _¿Qué es? No veo nada_

− _Es tu casa ¿No? Bueno, más específicamente y con un poco de imaginación eso que se alcanzaba a ver ahí ¿Es tu habitación?- Tenías que achicar los ojos para distinguir la casa, incluso para mí que llevo toda vida viviendo ahí me costó trabajo reconocerla._

− _Pues, parece que sí._

− _¿Cómo que parece? Estás segura o no lo estás._

− _Si, si es pero está muy lejos no sé como la distinguiste- De cierta manera eso me pone feliz, se tomó la molestia de buscar en su ventana donde me encontraba._

− _Lo sé, ya te lo dije, te persigo…- Tiene un humor tan raro, me agrada.- Es broma jaja… Y bueno cambiando de tema ¿Te aprendiste el camino hacia acá verdad? No me harás ir por ti evadiendo tantos guardias sólo para traerte_

− _No hablas en serio, me metiste hasta por debajo de la tierra en tus atajos, nadie puede memorizar ese camino._

− _Yo me lo sé._

− _Que graciosa, es tu casa- El tiempo se nos fue volando, pues todavía seguimos hablando y bromeando por un buen rato, ya es hora de la cena y aún faltaba tomar sus sospechosos atajos para llegar a la explanada, donde íbamos a comer tanto los reyes como nosotros, que por lo visto éramos varias las familias que nos había solicitado para ayudar al reino. Cuando llegamos había varias mesas, incluso la mesa donde se iba a sentar Jade con sus padres estaba muy cerca de nosotros, parecía esas fiestas que acostumbraban antes a hacer dentro del reino, nunca asistí a una porque era muy pequeña o no que yo lo recuerde me pregunto por qué habrán dejado de hacerlas, hubiese sido adorable tener un recuerdo de Jade de niña. La cena estuvo muy divertido, me la pasé riendo pues Jade y yo estuvimos echándonos miradas divertidas, desde su mesa me hacia caras o simplemente me sonría, casi escupo el bocado en un par de ocasiones. Cuando terminó la cena perdí a Jade de la vista, entre la gente que se paraba para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, la gente de servicio que recogía todo._

− _¡Hey!-Dijo llegando a mis espaldas._

− _JadPrincesa.- A veces olvido que cuando hay mucha gente es peligroso que la trate tan normal… Pueden verlo mal._

− _Vega, no me llames así… Como sea, se cancela lo de hoy_

− _Exactamente el qué_

− _No podrás venir a mi habitación, hay problemas y estaré con mi padre hasta tarde- Se acercó a mí… Bastante diría yo.- Pero descansa, que pasaré por ti temprano para que asistas a una clase de combate conmigo._

− _Me encantaría…- Y antes que terminara la frase me abrazó, rodeándome con sus brazos fuertemente puedo jurar que casi me quedo sin respiración y no sé si porque me apretaba mucho o porque ella, Jade, estaba demasiado cerca de mí. _

− _Gracias Tori- Me susurró al oído como se le estaba haciendo costumbre, pero yo no podría acostumbrarme al escalofrío que me provoca cuando hace eso. Y sin más me soltó y se fue, ahora tendré que esperar hasta mañana para volverle a ver._

_¡Toc-Toc!_

_¡PUM!_

_Ese último golpe que resonó por toda la habitación hizo que mi madre y yo nos despertáramos al mismo tiempo y de un brinco._

− _¡Rápido! Tengo que sacarte de aquí.- Era Jade irrumpiendo el cuarto.-A ambas ¡ A!-Dijo resaltando cada letra._

− _Victoria haz lo que te dicen- Mi madre ya estaba de pie vistiéndose. Rodé los ojos._

− _ Mire Princesa ya le dije que si voy a ir a la clase de combate, no tiene porque ponerse así…_

− _¿No me escuchaste Vega?- Dijo Jade acercándose a la cama para jalarme y sacarme de ahí.- Te voy a sacar de aquí.- Su tono de voz y su rostro que ahora podía contemplar mejor que cuando estaba bajo el marco de la puerta hizo que me tomara el tiempo suficiente de lo que pasaba alrededor… Aún estaba oscuro, asumo que debe ser de madrugada, si miras por la ventana se puede ver un resplandor anaranjado y eso que se escucha son ¿Gritos? Algo no anda bien. Me levanté tan rápido como mi cuerpo me permitió y me puse el primer vestido que encontré._

− _¿Q-Qué está pasando?- Le pregunté muy nerviosa a Jade._

− _No hay tiempo, síganme.- Afuera del cuarto había un guardia, acompañaba a Jade seguramente. No conozco el castillo, pero si podía deducir que nos estábamos dirigiendo a la parte de trasera, nos detuvimos en seco, no sé que tanto hizo Jade en la pared y pero se abrió otro de sus tantos "atajos", la diferencia es que este estaba oscuro._

− _Princesa, debo ir al frente.- Dijo el guardia, que además era el único que había visto en todo el trayecto._

− _Adelántate, sólo me aseguraré de que estén a salvo y vuelvo a donde mi padre.- El guardia dudo mucho en irse, pero parece ser que cuando Jade lanza su mirada amenazante no hay manera de negarse._

− _Señora Vega tome esta antorcha- Le dijo alcanzándole una que había en la pared. Nos metimos al atajo, mi madre iba primero con la antorcha alumbrando el camino, yo en medio y Jade hasta el final. No pasó más que unos cuantos instantes cuando nos encontramos con unas escaleras que parecían no tener fin.- Sigan bajando- Jade tenía una mano posada en mi cintura, para mantener el equilibrio supongo. Se escucho un ¡Poom! No tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que pudiésemos escucharlo, fue como un cañón de un barco, me detuve en seco, estoy asustada y mucho._

− _Tori, tienes que seguir, por favor._

− _No, no puedo.- Mis piernas no me respondían, nunca me había espantado tanto en la vida._

− _¿Qué pasa?- Dijo mi madre ya bastante más abajo de las escaleras de caracol._

− _Siga bajando señora Vega, va a encontrar una puerta grande de madera, en seguida le alcanzamos. Yo seguía ahí para sin moverme cuando vi como la luz de la antorcha empezaba a desvanecerse.- Tori, tenemos que seguir, todo va a estar bien te lo prometo. Me estaba susurrando al oído, apretando mi cintura donde aún tenía posada su mano._

− _¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- Voltee a verla, también está asustada- Hasta tú tienes miedo Jade.- Dije casi en un suspiro._

− _No tengo miedo de ellos, tengo miedo que no pueda ponerte a salvo._

− _¿A qué te refieres?- No sé cómo pude formular y articular esa pregunta, lo que acaba de decirme hizo que mi estomago diera varias vueltas._

− _El pueblo Tori, se enteraron de la epidemia y de que trajimos a unas cuantas familias para protegerlas, se revelaron…- Ahora entiendo la luz anaranjada, es fuego, la falta de guardias en los pasillos. La luz de antorcha de mi madre estaba a punto de desvanecerse por completo cuando se escucho un ¡POOM! Exagerado, mucho más fuerte que el primero, más cerca.- Tori por favor, alcanza a tu madre ¡YA!_

− _¿Vas a pelear verdad?- Dije ignorando su orden- Te van a herir ¿Verdad Jade? _

− _Tori yo… No creo que sean tantos, podré con ellos.- Me está mintiendo, lo puedo ver._

− _¿Te voy a volver a ver Jade?-Con la poca luz que aún había alcancé a ver como apretaba sus ojos, ella estaba un escalón arriba de donde yo me encontraba, puso mano libre en mi mejilla y pego nuestras frentes, podía sentir su piel fría pero tersa chocando con la mía tibia gracias a las emociones que estaba sintiendo por la situación. Tomé su mano que estaba en mi cara con la mía, acariciándole, quería volver a verle, de hecho no quiero que se vaya no quiero que pase peligro, quiero que se quede conmigo, no me di cuenta cuando cerré mis ojos también pero ahí estábamos ella con el seño fruncido y yo ahogándome en angustia por su bien._

− _Tori, mírame- Abrí los ojos, tenía los suyos abiertos de par en par viéndome fijamente, volvió a cerrarlos mientras se acercaba acortando el poco espacio que había entre nosotras, apenas sentí un roce entre nuestros labios no sé porqué pero también cerré mis ojos. Apreté su mano, en señal de que le estaba dando permiso… Y lo hizo, envolvió mis labios en los suyos con ternura, me sentí flaquear, ya no tenía miedo eso era lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarme, para desaparecer todo el miedo que he sentido, necesitaba a Jade. _


End file.
